O lago
by Hina's
Summary: Mentiras e mistérios se escondem atrás de uma morte em um lago. A história de uma família pode ser mudada definitivamente, um amor pode surgir de uma rivalidade de infância.1x6 e 1x2 Au e drama familiar. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**O lago**

Hina

**Au - Drama**

**

* * *

**

Em uma fazenda...

Viver numa região bucólica não era bem o sonho daquele rapaz moreno de pele bronzeada pelo Sol. Ele tinha um espírito arrojado, um jeito esperto de sempre buscar conhecimentos e informações, embora as limitações de suas posses.

Ele se chamava Heero Yui, o nome foi herança oriental, uma vez que sua mãe era uma jovem japonesa trazida à fazenda quando ainda era bem nova. Não conheceu essa mãe que morrera pouco tempo depois de ele nascer.

Atualmente com 25 anos suas funções naquela fazenda era qualquer uma que exigisse força. Era um jovem alto e robusto, um porte admirável composto por músculos salientes e corpanzil másculo. Seu jeito calado e até certas vezes arredio faziam de Heero um jovem extremamente indomável. Seus olhos pareciam um mistério desafiador, numa tonalidade azul fechada, os traços orientais davam um leve contorno diferente, os cabelos quase chocolates eram sempre revoltos.

Naquela manhã de Sol a pio Yui já havia trabalhado horrores. A lenha já havia sido cortada, os animais alimentados, o campo ao redor da casa grande já havia sido tratado, as hortas, e tudo isso menos das 10 horas.

Ele estava agora lidando com os cavalos, os xucros que não aceitavam a presença de mais ninguém a não ser desse misterioso descendente de japonês. Mas não era fácil nem mesmo para Heero lidar com aqueles eqüinos, eles tinham um que de ameaçador, porem se davam de alma ao homem que lhe expirasse confiança, porem essa confiança podia ser tida em muito tempo e perdida em apenas em um segundo.

-Yui. –Uma voz grossa chamou a atenção do jovem no pátio. Tinha um timbre grave e lamentoso.

-Senhor? – Heero tinha certo respeito por aquele homem. Era seu patrão, o senhor Integro Selles que aparentava mais anos que a idade permitia. A barba sempre por fazer, as olheiras rodando seus olhos amendoados e inexpressivos. O rosto abatido e vencido por alguma tristeza que não ficava no passado, ao contrário estava sempre consigo, em seus olhos.

-Quando terminar com esses animais, quero que ajude os outros serviçais a carregar umas toras de madeira que Zechs encomendou na cidade. – Ele resmungou sem ao menos olhar para Heero.

-Sim senhor. – O oriental o olhou. Aquele homem vivia afundado naquela melancolia desde que sua esposa morrera, há mais de 15 anos. Nunca havia se recuperado, diziam os mais corajosos que o senhor da fazenda havia ficado louco, vivia a ver a silhueta de uma mulher pela casa e pelo pátio. Havia até expulsado o filho mais novo, que na época tinha apenas 5 anos, dizia que o menino era muito parecido com a mãe e que nele estava a maldição que a levara.

Heero fez como mandado pelo patrão. Estava suando quando entrou pelos fundos da casa arrastando um molho de toras de madeira. Zechs veio logo atrás apenas vistoriando, dizendo onde colocar cada peça.

-Não. Aqui não. – Zechs falou ao ver que haviam colocado algumas madeiras ao relento podendo a chuva fina da noite estragá-las. – Você, serviçal! – Ele ordenou a Heero. – Ponha mais perto da parede, se algo acontecer a essa madeira. – Ele falou rígido.

-Como quiser. – Heero gemeu ao rapaz que lhe dava as ordens. Zechs era filho mais velho do patrão, o rapaz era muito energético, embora confuso em suas ordens. Ele parecia querer mostrar a todo o momento que podia merecer a confiança do pai no controle da fazenda, mas ao contrário, o que todos achavam por ali era que se um dia Zechs assumisse aquela fazenda ia colocar por terra em pouco tempo tudo que o pai havia conseguido, ele não tinha o jeito para a lida pesada daquele lugar.

-Faça mais rápido. – O Jovem o olhou com arrogância. – Zechs tinha uma forma altiva de olhar as pessoas, sobretudo aquele jovem que crescera na sua cozinha. Não sabia qual o motivo, mas não simpatizava nada com aquele oriental e sempre que podia o humilhar o fazia.

-Porque não faz você mesmo então? – Yui rebateu. Sempre fora humilhado por aquele jovem, porem o tempo fizeram a diferença física aumentar entre eles e tornara Heero alguém muito mais corpulento que Zechs.

-Isso que dá criar essas pragas. – Zechs resmungou. Com um último olhar jogou os longos cabelos por sobres os ombros e se retirou.

-Maldito demônio loiro. – Yui falou consigo mesmo. Zechs era pouco mais novo que ele, os olhos eram azuis, a pele branca tinha um ar bronzeado, os cabelos loiros e compridos, o rapaz era de fato belo. Qualquer um, até o mais rude dos homens notava a beleza do jovem, porém Heero sabia que o loiro era arrogante demais, às vezes soavam como alguém feio por dentro.

Na fazenda as atividades seguiam normalmente, era como uma grande fábrica movida a força de homens, ali se produzia de tudo um pouco, queijos, coalhadas, carnes para o abate, tudo relacionado a cultura de bovinos.

A noite chegou informando aos homens que era hora de parar o trabalho e voltar aos braços de suas esposas e filhos, era como uma rotina religiosa.

Heero refez seu caminho de volta a solidão da cabana na qual vivia, atrás da casa grande.

Estava bem cansado. Caminhava lentamente. Sem camisa seu corpo musculoso e suado chamava a atenção de quem passava pela estradinha de terra batida. Era um belo espécime de homem viril.

-Parece que o brutamontes se cansou, hoje. – O cavalo de Zechs galopou lentamente se aproximando de Heero. Yui não respondeu, não estava para aturar as graças daquele loiro. –Ei! Boçal. Falei com você. – O loiro o chamou.

-Desculpe. Achei que eram os cães. – Heero gemeu rude.

-Seu... Seu. – Zechs se chateou apertado a rédea entre os dedos longos. Seu lábio cismou nervoso. –Por quem me tira? Ofende-me, como se referisse a um...

-Um vadio arrogante que não vale a roupa que veste. – Heero parou de caminhar alterando sua voz. Era raro vê-lo assim. Do normal era sempre frio e contido, porem o rapaz loiro tinha o poder de provocá-lo.

O tempo se congelou entre eles brevemente. A chuva fina da noite começou a cair, mas eles continuaram parados se olhando. Quem desistiria primeiro? Desde a infância os dois travaram aquela rivalidade.

A chuva ensopava os tecidos das roupas de Zechs, e ele nem soube quanto tempo se manteve imóvel sobre seu cavalo. O tempo havia feito de Heero um adversário que o loiro não conseguia abater. Ele tremeu seus olhos azuis em desconforto, um calafrio o fez perder a postura.

O deslize de Zechs não passou despercebido aos olhos ferozes de Heero. Ele era silencioso e atento, como todas as pessoas que falam pouco. Yui viu quando o jovem loiro tremeu encolhendo o corpo, um sorriso vitorioso se fez nos lábios de Heero, ele sabia que Zechs era bem mais frágil que ele.

-Eu... Não admito que fale assim comigo. Eu não sou um vadio. – Zechs falou trêmulo.

-Como queira, não precisa começar a chorar. – Yui provocou.

-Eu nunca choraria por você. – O loiro quase gritou.

Novo silêncio entre eles. A chuva caindo tornando a estrada enlameada e deserta. Apenas os dois se mantinham ali, parados.

-Certo. Esqueci que o bravo Zechs só chorou quando o irmãozinho dele foi arrastado para fora da fazenda. – Heero falara. Bem, ele odiava apelar para sentimentalismo, mas Zechs era bem fechado quanto a seus sentimentos e Yui sabia que uma das poucas formas de lhe abalar era tocando no assunto de sua separação do irmão mais novo.

-Seu! Seu filho da mãe! – Zechs gemeu saltando do cavalo. Yui havia chegado aonde queria. Estava querendo uma forma de ferir seu rival e havia conseguido. – Eu vou te matar, Yui. Eu vou ter matar. – Zechs gritou enlouquecido.

Eles se agarraram numa briga violenta, mas Heero era o mais forte ali, porem evitava golpes que ferissem muito o loiro, afinal já conseguira o ferir demais com aquele comentário.

-Seu desgraçado. Seu maldito verme! Meu pai devia ter te afogado no tanque quando a vaca da sua mãe te pariu. – O loiro estava bem abalado.

Heero Yui de sua mãe conhecia apenas as lembranças, alguma coisa como uma voz e uma sensação de carinho, nada mais. Ela morrera quando ele ainda era apenas um bebê. Odiava quando falavam dela. Odiava se sentir humano o suficiente para sofrer a perda de um ente querido. Por isso as declarações de Zechs o irritavam.

Com raiva ele derrubou o loiro no chão o imobilizando abaixo de seu corpo maior, Zechs tentou se livrar como uma presa violenta, mas Heero o manteve imóvel sob o peso de seu corpo.

A chuva ainda caia quando finalmente eles se deram conta de como aquela situação era estranha. No mínimo absurda. O que os dois faziam se atracando na lama numa noite de chuva? O que Heero fazia montado sobre o corpo de Zechs e porque estava sentindo como estar encaixado sobre aquele corpo era tão confortável?

-Não, Yui. Deixe-me ir! – Zechs tentou se livrar. Heero estava sobre seu corpo. Aquilo era tão... Intimo? Sim era íntimo.

Heero não respondeu. Ele era um homem. Havia tanto em si, havia tanta energia em seu corpo, e aquele rapaz arrogante ali, lindo, ensopado, com as roupas grudadas em seu corpo. Yui já havia se sentido atraído, era estranho, mas já havia se sentido atraído pela arrogância, péla maldita petulância daquele jovem belo, como queria calar aquela boca, como queria... Beijar... Aquela boca? Que malditos extintos eram aqueles que tomavam conta de seu corpo de forma a senti-lo ferver mesmo estando sob a chuva gélida?

-Cala a boca. – Yui gemeu frio montado sob Zechs. Sem ele próprio entender o que fazia foi beijando lentamente a pele do pescoço do loiro, gostou achando ali macio e cheiroso.

-Yui. Não. Não. Não. – Zechs se debateu amolecido com os toques. Era como se toda a energia estivesse sumindo de seu corpo e a força de resistência estivesse dando lugar a um calor excitante. Podia sorrir a cada beijo que levava daquele bruto. Que dera nele afinal? Estava gostando de ser beijado sobre a lama por um empregado da fazendo de seu pai?

A chuva isolava os sons fazendo um clima frio e silencioso. Zechs cansara de resistir. Seus olhos azuis encaram os azuis fortes de Heero e ambos respiravam vencidos, completamente rendidos. Beijaram-se e absurdamente intensos, esquecidos de como se odiavam e de onde estavam.

-Seu bruto. Eu... Eu te... – A força do hábito teria feito Zechs xingar aquele homem, mas naquele momento tudo que pode fazer foi passar seus braços ao redor do pescoço do mais forte e olhá-lo bem no fundo dos olhos. – Eu te quero muito. – O loiro falou lascivo atacando os lábios de Heero sentindo como era gostoso e vigoroso aquele beijo. Um tom excitante de agressão, um tom de desejo.

Yui sentia o mesmo. De todas as vezes que esteve com Zechs sentia raiva, sentia-se incomodado com a presença dele, mas hoje, alguma coisa havia estalado dentro de si, e de repente fora como se uma cortina tivesse se aberto a sua frente e lhe mostrado um Zechs que não conhecia, um bem bonito e desejável. Agora estava ali montado sobre o corpo macio dele o beijando com vigor.

A noite se manteve chuvosa, mas para aquele exótico casal não importava. No meio da estrada se amaram pela primeira vez.

As roupas de Zechs completamente encharcadas foram abertas aos rasgos, havia certa urgência de Heero em ver o "rival" nu abaixo de si. E assim ele o fez, logo Zechs estava nu, sujo de lama, estava tão vulnerável, tão acessível a ele.

E agora ali sendo beijando e beijando como ânsia, largado como um qualquer o loiro nem de longe lembrava o arrogante patrão de sempre.

Zechs não se importara mais com nada, com nenhuma de suas convicções, nesse momento era apenas um homem, um ser humano buscando ser feliz, buscando ser apenas um ser humano.

Ele abriu suas coxas firmes aceitando o corpo de Yui mais junto ao seu, o beijava e arranhava suas costas musculosas.

Nem se deram conta do tempo que passava, na verdade o tempo era o que menos importava naquela noite, apenas desejavam se sentir, com todas as forças e intensidade que seus corpos molhados suportassem.

A noite turva era a única testemunha do sexo que praticavam ao ar livre. Zechs aceitara Yui como seu primeiro homem, abrira a ele seu corpo lhe oferecendo por completo seu mais intimo músculo.

O loiro sentiu-se ardido e dolorido quando sem muita cerimônia se enterrou dentro de si, era enorme, bem mais que podia imaginar. Viu-se perdido nas mãos daquele homem, que agora o subjugava ao um excitante sofrimento, estava sendo possuído com vigor, estava sendo tomado como nunca sonhou que fosse ser um dia, o falo de Heero dentro de si lhe roubava qualquer espaço, toda vez que se enterrava com força em seu ânus o levava a um gemido alto e descontrolado.

-Yui! Ahhh! Yui! – Zechs urrava sob a noite chuvosa sendo tomado por Heero. Talvez fosse loucura, porem era a melhor loucura que já fizera em vida. Ele sorriu em meio às estocadas fortes que levava deixando seu corpo mole ir e vir no embalo do de Heero, fazendo seu quadril se mover para frente e para trás seguindo aquele ritmo vigoroso, fazendo o prazer daquele sexo aumentar a cada vez.

-Zechs... – Yui finalmente gemeu sentido seu falo quase se arrebentando dentro do quente ânus daquele rapaz lindo que o chamava aos berros e se agarrava com coxas e braços a si.

Estava escuro e frio e confuso e tonto, mas Yui conseguia sentir a expressão de Zechs, era estranho, mas ele conseguia sentir tudo que o corpo do loiro lhe passava, sabia que o jovem estava experimentando muito prazer assim como ele.

Finalmente Heero gozou dentro de Zechs, o enchendo com todo seu líquido másculo, fazendo sua semente ir bem fundo no corpo de filho de seu patrão, o tomando como seu.

Zechs sorriu sentindo que seu corpo, estava marcado por dentro com o gozo daquele homem, eles entrelaçaram seus dedos sorrindo cúmplices de uma loucura desmedida.

Veio o dia e o Sol ameno.

Na paisagem bucólica o céu ganhava um tom laranja, os pastos molhados e os verdes vivos. As estradas marrons e o cheiro da lama secando. O silencio das estradas. Tudo compunha aquele quadro matinal.

Heero acordou com o calor gostoso do Sol em seu rosto. Ele estava exausto, o corpo completamente dolorido, cada músculo parecia ferido. Lembrou-se da noite, e que noite mais louca. A noite que tomara Zechs como seu.

Yui olhou ao lado e lá estava ele. Abatido adormecido no meio da lama. O corpo belo completamente sujo, os cabelos lisos agora embolados, Zechs estava nu. Estava lindo. Yui achou, embora o estado lastimável.

-Seu louco, acorde. – Yui o chamou de forma nada agradável. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que uma vez que aqueles olhos se abrissem as farpas e rivalidade se abriria novamente, porem teve o trabalho de esperar que Zechs acordasse e o acusasse da loucura que haviam feito, mas ele permaneceu com aquele rosto belo e inocente.

Heero ficou o olhando por um tempo até entender que ele não acordaria.

-Oh idiota. – Yui comentou levando sua mão enorme a testa do loiro. Ele estava quente de febre. – Como é frágil. E ainda quer ser mais forte que eu, mas não passa de um menino frágil. – Heero falou o pegando no colo As roupas estavam ainda úmidas e muito sujas, mas era melhor vestir o rapaz, afinal não queria que imaginassem que o arrogante Zechs fora "derrubado" no mato e feito de diversão na noite passada, principalmente porque não fora uma simples diversão, mas Yui não queria pensar no que fora aquela noite. Afinal depois que Zechs acordasse talvez tivesse que fingir que aquela noite nunca existiu.

O serviçal era vigoroso e o costume o fizera resistente ao clima daquela região, assim a única coisa que lhe incomodava era a dor em seu corpo a cada movimento, talvez tivesse exagerado com Zechs, mas não se arrependia. Ele pôs o doente sobre o cavalo que pastava junto a uma carreira de mato. O animal do loiro os levou de volta a fazenda a trotes calmos.

Quando finalmente Heero entrou com Zechs em seu colo encontrara o patrão à mesa do café da manhã. Integro levantou seus olhos amendoados para o serviçal que acabara de entrar e parou sobre o corpo frágil do filho.

Ele sorveu um gole de seu café suspirando em seguida. Era de poucas palavras, mas sempre demonstrara um certo desejo de que seu serviçal e seu filho se entendessem, na verdade o que mais lhe apetecia era que um dia os dois se tornassem amigos.

-O que fez a ele dessa vez? – Sua voz grave se dirigiu a Yui. Sabia que os dois sempre brigavam e que Heero sempre acabava levando a melhor, só que dessa vez parecia que Zechs estava mesmo mal.

-Eu. Apenas brigamos no meio da estrada. Foi isso. – Heero falou sem saber ao certo o que dizer, simplesmente não podia dizer o que acontecera.

-E precisava machucá-lo desse jeito? – O homem o olhou cansado. – Yui, leve-o para o quarto dele e chame o doutor Grauly, quando estiver tudo bem tome um banho e desça, vou estar lhe esperando no meu escritório. – Ele ordenou voltando sua atenção ao café que sorvia aos goles num solitário momento.

Yui fez como seu patrão falara. Pondo Zechs na cama ele foi arremetido de um estranho sentimento, queria deitar-se ao lado do rapaz e estar ali quando ele acordasse, quem sabe pedir que o desculpasse, mas logo isso lhe saiu da cabeça.

Uma vez que o médico estivera no quarto e passara um remédio para febre de Zechs uma senhora corpulenta entrou no quarto com uma expressão fechada. Zechs estava muito sujo, ela trazia algumas toalhas.

-O remédio fará efeito em algumas horas. Ele deve suar bastante. – O médico comentou. – Ele precisa mesmo de um bom banho, recomendo uma água "quebradinha" e depois cama e cobertas. – O doutor sorriu deixando o quarto.

-Não acha que eu vá fazer isso, não? – A mulher de rosto fechado olhou para Heero lhe entregando as toalhas. – O banho fica por sua conta, eu não vou vê-lo sem roupa. – Ela informou saindo do quarto.

-Aqui vou eu me humilhar mais uma vez. Será que vai ser sempre assim? Eu fazendo às vezes de capacho para esses... – Yui apertou o tecido felpudo entre os dedos grossos. – Se ao menos eu tivesse um maldito pai. – Ele gemeu. Não conhecia sua procedência paterna. Sabia apenas que sua mãe voltara grávida de uma viagem a capital quando já trabalhava naquela fazenda, contudo, aquele assunto era cercado de muito mistério, as poucas pessoas que sabiam alguma coisa se calaram terminantemente, sua mãe morrera doente pouco tempo depois de seu nascimento, assim, como ela fora enterrado também o verdadeiro segredo acerca do nascimento do oriental Heero Yui.

A tarefa de lavar Zechs foi amainando o coração do serviçal. O jovem adormecido parecia frágil, tão diferente de seu normal. Ou seria esse seu normal?

A face calma e bela estava um tanto quanto pálida, porem bela como sempre.

Heero o tomou com cuidado no colo, era tão leve seu corpo, logo ele banhava o loiro na banheira de águas mornas.

Assim ficou o acariciando removendo delicadamente a lama seca no corpo macio, perfeito. Era gostoso o deslizar do sabonete cobre aquela pele. Yui estava imbuído num mar de sensações, não saberia mesmo explicar como de um momento para o outro descobriu seu interesse por Zechs, ou esse interesse sempre estivera ali e ele apenas havia se negado a reparar?

Quando finalmente enxugou o corpo do loiro e o levou para baixo das cobertas, Yui já se sentia meio responsável pelo rapaz. Notara as muitas marcas roxas na pele clara de Zechs, resultado da insanidade da noite passada, bem como notara o sangue e ferimentos no ânus do rapaz.

-Fomos uns idiotas. – Ele se recriminou. Estava certo que Zechs era completamente virgem, mas como tudo aconteceu e ainda mais com o temperamento daquele loiro jamais poderiam ter tido uma primeira noite calma, teria mesmo que ser num verdadeiro clima de competição e naquele momento Yui tinha a certeza que naquela batalha ele havia se saído melhor, porem essa idéia não lhe trouxe satisfação. Desde a noite passada seus sentimentos por Zechs não eram mais competitivos.

Quando finalmente desceu para o escritório Yui já estava devidamente vestido.

Integro Selles já o esperava. O homem estava sentado em sua mesa. Ele levantou seu olhar fixo para o jovem recém-chegado. Integro deu um leve sorriso ao canto dos lábios. Yui era um serviçal, havia sido criado como tal, porem era de um porte impressionante. Vigoroso e másculo.

-Demorou mais do que eu posso esperar. – Ele começou. –Não gosto de perder tempo com quem não merece. – Ele falou.

-Sinto muito.

-Não sinta, afinal não fará diferença. – Integro sustentou um olhar pesaroso para Heero. – Yui. Saiba que nessa fazendo você é um empregado, certo. Está mais que na hora de respeitar Zechs. – Ele aconselhou. Estava sereno.

-Porque não o manda se dar ao respeito? – Yui gemeu com frieza.

-Olha o que disse, dele? Está me dizendo que Zechs anda por ai se desrespeitando? É isso? – Integro o olhou agora impressionado.

-Desculpe, eu não quis o ofender. Eu apenas detesto seu filho. – Heero falou simples.

-Está em minha casa a 25 anos. Cresceu aqui ao lado de Zechs, porque essa competição toda? Ou será que o odeia tanto assim? Lembre-se, meu jovem. Amor e ódio andam lado-a-lado. – Integro comentou. Era benevolente com Heero e sempre mostrara seu gosto em que aqueles dois alimentassem ao menos uma amizade.

-Não há competição. Eu não posso competir com o seu maldito principezinho. Ele tem tudo, tudo isso é dele. Até mesmo toda a sua atenção é dele. Até o outro filho mandou embora... – Heero falava sem emoções, de forma lenta e fria. – E... A ultima pessoa no mundo por quem me interessaria seria Zechs. – Ele falou com certo asco na voz, o problema era que não fazia idéia de que quanto mais tentava alimentar a idéia de odiar Zechs mais atraído por ele ficava.

-Não ouse. – Pela primeira vez nessa conversa alguém se alterava. Integro quase gritou. Ele tinha outro filho. – O fato de ter mandado Duo embora dessa casa nunca teve haver com Zechs e não imagine que não goste de meu filho mais novo, você não imagina o que foi me afastar dele. – Integro falou cansado. Nunca explicara as razões que o levara a mandar Duo embora, há 15 anos atrás.

-Desculpe. – Yui se deu conta de que não tinha nada haver com aquilo tudo.

-Heero. Eu não vou durar por muito tempo e um dia Zechs vai precisar muito de você. Apenas tente agir de forma mais amena. – Ele pediu.

-Não entendo. Porque seu filho aceitaria minha ajuda? – Heero sabia que Zechs também o odiava.

-Porque nunca vi Zechs se incomodar tanto com alguém. Ele geralmente nem lembra do nome das pessoas, mas com você é diferente, ele se incomoda com todos os seus atos.

-Onde quer chegar. Seja claro.

-Quero dizer que Zechs não te odeia. Agora vá cuidar da lida. Eu cansei de falar. – Integro falou frio contando o assunto.

-Com licença. – Yui se retirou confuso com o que lhe fora dito.

Sozinho no escritório Selles abriu a primeira gaveta da mesa de madeira de lei escura. Num porta-retratos havia uma foto. Era um jovem de cabelos marrons longos, o sorriso vivo iluminava o rosto e um para de olhos violetas quase saltavam de suas órbitas.

-Não tenho outra escolha a não ser aceitá-lo novamente. – Integro gemeu apertando o retrato emoldurado contra o peito. Girando sua poltrona ele teve acesso a janelas lá fora. A vista de seu escritório dava para um campo amplo, havia uma amendoeira plantada, ali ele pode ver claramente a silhueta de uma bela mulher. Ele apertou os olhos e quando tornou abri-los ela não estava mais lá.

Integro suspirou muito cansado retornando a atenção para sua mesa. Havia um envelope. Era seu testamento.

-Um dia vou poder reparar todos os meus erros. – Ele comentou consigo mesmo.

* * *

**Nova fic... O estilo não é romantico agua com açucar... as vezes o lemon ficar bem assustador.**

Hina

**(----)**


	2. Chapter 2

**O lago **

* * *

1x2 - Lemon

**

* * *

**

Zechs acordara na manhã seguinte. Ele levou algum tempo para conseguir se mexer, enquanto tentava seu cérebro, antes anestesiado pelo descanso registrar as agulhadas de dor que seus músculos sentiam.

Sua cabeça pesava latejando, até mesmo o simples fato de respirar parecia provocar em si muito desconforto.

Heero era a resposta que seu cérebro buscara. Mas por incrível que pudesse ser ele não sentiu revolta ou qualquer outro tipo de descontentamento com aquela noite. Ao contrario ele sorriu. Seu corpo estava ainda bem ferido devido àquela noite, porem fora sua primeira vez e havia sido com alguém muito especial, afinal Yui crescera como um irmão, embora não tivessem a amizade, mas tinham quase a mesma idade, estavam bem acostumados com a presença um do outro.

Quando Heero entrou no quarto sem bater pegou Zechs sorrindo para o nada com um olhar tolo que não era dele. Mas o susto veio quando Zechs o encarou. De uma forma tão verdadeira, tão terna e afável. Heero foi aquecido por um sentimento novo. Companheirismo.

-Achei que ia me trazer o café. – Zechs comentou ainda sorrindo da mesma forma.

-Sabe a hora que retiram a mesa. Que desça se tiver fome. – Yui o rebateu.

-Esquecei que ainda estou lidando com o boçal. – Zechs comentou.

-Escute. Naquela noite... – Yui o olhou. – Mudou alguma coisa para você? – Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Se para o próprio Heero havia mudado.

-O que acha? Eu me dei a você. Eu era virgem. – Zechs o olhou. – Não estou lhe cobrando nada. Não sou nenhuma garotinha ingênua que foi enganada por um homem, eu apenas não queria me sentir um lixo. Aquele tipo que o cara só aceita porque está se oferecendo. – Agora Zechs parecia magoado.

-Zechs...

-Yui se for isso, por favor, vá embora e me deixe tentar esquecer aquela noite. Quem sabe amanhã eu consiga te tratar como antes? – Ele abaixou os olhos tristes. Não conseguiria mais esquecer aquilo.

-Está bem. – Heero podia ter dito qualquer outra coisa. Podia ao menos ter dado vazão a seus sentimentos e pedido a Zechs uma chance para tentarem, no entanto, a forma calada e fria era sempre uma boa máscara. Seria melhor perder algo bom a se arriscar, a se mostrar. Assim ele se retirou do quarto deixando um Zechs completamente confuso.

-Merda. O que eu fui fazer? Como pude transar com esse idiota? Como pude deixar me apaixonar? – Ele se perguntou chateado, mas era o melhor dar tempo ao tempo.

Uma semana havia se passado desde a noite de chuva onde Heero e Zechs se entregaram um ao outro. Depois daquilo andaram se evitando, onde um estava o outro não ia, assim os dias passavam, cada um dando um tempo largo para tentar, senão esquecer, tentar ao menos entender o que estavam sentindo nesse momento. Ao fim de exatos cinco dias, tanto Zechs quanto Heero sabiam que estava impossível.

O loiro desceu pela manhã de sábado para sentar-se à mesa farta junto a seu pai. Seus ares estavam pesados, mas ele sentou-se em silencio.

-Viu Heero por ai? – O pai lhe perguntou.

-Não. E nem quero ver. – Zechs o olhou com raiva.

-Ele te faz tanto mal assim? – O pai o olhou.

-A pessoa que mais me faz mal no mundo. – O loiro deu o assunto por encerrado.

-Às vezes temos que enfrentar as pessoas que nos fazem muito mal. – O velho falou olhando seu café denso.

-Do que está falando? – O filho o olhou notando que o pai ficara sério e pálido.

-Eu sei que pode parecer incoerente da minha parte, mas... – Ele nem sabia como falar. –Eu... Recebi uma carta do colégio de seu irmão. Ele vai voltar. – Integro falou trêmulo demais.

Zechs não entendeu. Durante 15 anos seu pai recusara ao menos tocar no nome do outro filho, jogara fora roupas e pertences, e obrigara todos fingir que Duo não existia. As fotos no álbum de retrato onde o menino aparecia foram cortadas, assim era como se aquele irmão não existisse. Porque o aceitaria agora depois de tanto tempo?

-Porque? – O loiro estava com tantas idéias borbulhando na mente, era confuso. Ele socou a mesa com raiva. –Eu preciso entender! – Olhou para o pai, seus olhos lacrimosos e seus lábios contrariados.

-Eu... Sinto muito por você nunca entender minhas razões. – Ele se lamentou.

-Então tenta me explicar! – Zechs gritou. –Tenta explicar o motivo pelo qual afastou Duo da gente? – Ele completou abalado. De seu jovem irmão havia sido retirada a chance de conhecer o seio familiar, a chance de crescer sob a proteção do amor e carinho que um lar de verdade poderia simbolizar.

-Eu sinto muito. – Integro falou.

-Você só sabe se desculpar! Seja o que for eu vou tentar entender. – Ele olhou para o pai esperando uma resposta, porém essa não veio. Zechs balançou a cabeça em negação e se levantou da mesa enfurecido.

-Zechs! – Heero estava entrando na cozinha no momento que ele passou. Não haviam se visto desde a noite que transaram. O que diria ao rapaz afinal?

Eles se olharam, sem ter ao certo o que dizer um ao outro. Eram tão orgulhosos.

-O que é Yui? Já não te disse para não cruzar meu caminho? – O loiro o empurrou correndo.

-Que deu nele? – Heero se perguntou.

-Eu disse que Duo vai voltar. – Integro anunciou.

-Isso não é bom para ele? – Yui deu de ombros.

Zechs apenas não estava preparado para tantas mudanças. Havia muitas coisas naquela história que não fazia o mínimo sentido e ele almejava muito por entender aquilo. Os verdadeiros motivos para seu pai ter segregado sua família.

Yui não fez perguntas. Ele sabia, já havia percebido como aquele assunto feria todos ali, por isso apenas se manteve quieto ouvindo as ordens de Integro. Duo chegaria nesse sábado na parte da tarde. A casa deveria estar a sua espera, afinal fazia 15 anos que ele não voltava.

Integro havia anunciado que Duo chegaria, mas Heero sabia que Zechs estava um tanto quanto chateado. Eles se conheciam há muitos anos. Eles rivalizavam em tudo, era fato, porem se conheciam, afinal como rivais tinham que saber exatamente tudo sobre o outro para poder atacar no momento certo. Heero sabia o local predileto do outro rapaz, haviam sido criados juntos. Era o lugar onde Zechs podia colocar o pensamento em dia.

Era no campo, próximo a sua casa. Ele sempre sentava ali e ficava horas em silêncio.

Yui se aproximou. Talvez conversassem, ou mesmo apenas olhassem o local aterrado.

Zechs viu quando o agregado sentou ao seu lado. – Eu nunca consegui entender os motivos dele. Porque mandou Duo embora ou mesmo porque mandou aterrar o lago. – O loiro comentou ainda olhando para o local onde um dia tivera água.

-Sua mãe morreu nesse lago. Era natural... –Yui respondeu. Porém, não fazia sentido as atitudes tomadas pelo velho.

-Não! Ela amava esse lago. Ela se matou aqui, fugindo de algo que eu acredito que meu pai sabia o que era, mas nunca conseguiu me dizer o que. Por isso ele aterrou o lago, aqui deve ter alguma resposta para a morte dela. É como se ele tivesse tentado de alguma forma apagar o passado. – Zechs desabafou.

-Posso entender. Assim são as fotos de sua mãe que ele retirou das paredes, as fotos de Duo que ele rasgou, e todo o resto, mas seja lá o que for deve dar um voto de confiança a seu pai. – Heero insistiu.

-Eu sei. O problema é que ninguém está pronto para receber o Duo novamente. Eu não sei mais como ele é. O que gosta de comer, se gosta de cobertas à noite, as músicas que ouve, os gostos dele, etc. – Zechs falava ferido. – Meu pai nos tirou esse direito, de nos conhecermos.

-Zechs. Eu acho que perderam 15 anos, mas Duo vai chegar e vocês podem tentar recuperar esse tempo. Apenas deixe as coisas acontecerem. Eu tenho certeza que seu irmão está tão assustado quanto você. – Yui aconselhou.

-Seu baka. – O loiro sorriu. Heero tinha o costume de chamar as pessoas de baka, era coisa do idioma da mãe que ele não conheceu. –Como conseguiu isso? Ser um boçal, um matuto, mas ser um homem tão sensível... – O loiro sorriu.

-Escutando atrás das portas, ouvindo vocês conversarem sentados à mesa. Tudo que eu sou foram os restos... Tudo que sobrou me foram restos. – Yui não tinha o costume de desabafar dessa forma.

Zechs não permitiu que ele falasse tais bobagens. Sem pensar ele se inclinou na direção do moreno lhe beijando os lábios de forma gostosa. De olhos fechados eles se sentiram.

-Eu não sou resto. Estou aqui por inteiro e escolhi me entregar a você, lembra? – Um estranho Zechs apaixonado falou voltando a beijar Yui.

O local não era propício a fazer aquilo que estavam fazendo. Era manhã feita e eles estavam no pátio, mas Yui já estava sobre o corpo de Zechs o beijando com sede, fazendo sua língua entrar naquela outra boca quente e úmida enquanto suas mãos grandes varriam com pegadas firmes partes do corpo do loiro.

Que fossem aos ares as aparências. Entregue àquela sensação Zechs abriu sua blusa se mostrando ao outro rapaz. O peito másculo de pele clara estava sendo oferecido para os beijos e afagos do serviçal.

-Vem, Yui. Me beija daquele jeito. – O loiro sorriu pedindo por algo que Heero lhe fizera na noite chuvosa.

Sem demora o oriental estava chupando os mamilos do filho do patrão que agora deitado no chão apenas gemia sob os toques ousados.

A calça do loiro foi aberta aos golpes enquanto se enroscavam no chão num fogo louco e desmedido. Seria aquilo uma paixão ardente?

Não queriam saber a resposta, apenas iam se amar mais uma vez.

-Heero. Aqui não. – Zechs conseguiu recobrar um fio de sanidade. Estava praticamente nu e de quatro com Yui o beijando e o chupando enquanto já preparava seu ânus para recebê-lo mais uma vez. O problema era que estavam muito expostos.

-Vem. – Heero estava com seu falo em riste quando o tomou pela mão e o puxou para o celeiro, ali não haveria ninguém a incomodá-los.

Zechs sorriu envergonhado, o local não era romântico, mas servia. Ele se deitou sobre as palhas chamando pelo amante, sim porque o podia chamar dessa forma.

-Que estamos fazendo? – O loiro perguntou num gemidinho quando recebeu um chupão no pescoço.

-Amor. – Heero simples explicou roçando seu sexo no sexo médio do loiro.

Ficaram ali por um breve tempo. Não podiam se demorar, ou poderiam ser descobertos. Nus e entregues ao clima, se beijaram e se tocaram. Gemeram juntos tantas vezes naquela manhã.

Quando finalmente deixou o celeiro depois de quase uma hora Zechs saiu arrumando os cabelos loiros e as roupas, passou a mão pela boca assim que lambeu os lábios limpando qualquer resquício de algum líquido que o pudesse comprometer.

**

* * *

**

Naquela tarde de um sábado tranqüilo o jovem chamado Duo chegou à fazenda. Trazia bagagem pouca e vestia roupas simples em um tom escuro.

Heero o recebeu à porta. Ele era tão... Diferente de tudo que imaginava, não havia fotos dele pela casa, assim sua aparência sempre fora uma incógnita. Já fazia muito tempo que não se viam e as lembranças que trazia de Duo era de um garotinho choroso. Agora via a sua frente um rapaz feito.

Zechs correra para a sala a fim de receber seu irmão, porém vira que haviam mesmo perdido bastante tempo, havia na sala um rapaz alto, um homem de 20 anos.

Duo o olhou com carinho e saudade. Lembrava do irmão.

-Zechs? – Duo sorriu ao homem loiro que acabara de chegar por trás de Heero. –É mesmo você? – Ele estava feliz, finalmente havia o reencontrado. –Está muito mudado.

Duo estava mudado também. O corpo era delicado, porém alto e reformando, a pele sempre clara, os cabelos estavam enormes num marrom quase dourado presos numa trança grossa, mas o que lhe era uma nata característica eram os olhos grandes num azul violeta. Como era lindo aquele jovem.

Eles se abraçaram apertado, havia entre aqueles irmãos um déficit de 15 anos.

Heero apenas os observou abraçados, matando uma saudade que devia ser dolorosa entre eles.

De fato havia um tanto de coisa a se falar, a tarde e entremeio da noite Zechs e Duo trocaram confidências. No quarto preparado para o mais jovem eles conversaram sobre tantas coisas, pincelando as de menos importâncias, sorrindo aos montes.

Mas era inevitável não esbarrarem naquele assunto, no assunto que levara a tragédia a separar aquela família.

-Onde ele está? Se era para fugir de mim porque disse que eu podia vir? – Duo perguntou triste para o irmão mais velho.

-No quarto dele. É tudo muito novo para ele... – O loiro tentou amenizar.

-Novo? Ele teve 15 anos para decidir se eu podia voltar ou não? Malditos 15 anos e só me aceitou agora porque... – Duo perdeu a calma levantando-se da cama.

-Porque? – Zechs o olhou curioso.

Ele não respondeu. Havia uma gama de sentimentos presos dentro de si durante esses anos. Sem resposta ele deixou o quarto batendo a porta, a passos duros Duo se dirigiu pelo corredor ao último quarto, era o de seu pai, lembrava-se bem. Não bateu, se as coisas não tinham mudado tanto seu pai mantinha o costume de ficar lendo com a porta encostada.

Integro quase caiu da poltrona quando Duo entrou. Ele havia recebido as fotos que Duo tirava a cada ano no colégio, sabia exatamente a fisionomia atual do filho, porém pessoalmente a semelhança era bem mais arraigada.

Duo era uma cópia perfeita de sua falecida esposa. Os cabelos de mesma cor, os olhos idênticos, o sorriso, o rosto.

-O que? – Integro se mexeu na cama. Seu coração disparou em uma agonia. Era como se algo escondido tão bem estivesse vindo à tona com a presença daquele rapaz. E os olhos de Duo lhe cobravam, era a mesma cobrança que viu nos olhos da esposa Iara, antes de essa morrer. –O que quer? – Ele conseguiu dizer de forma trêmula.

-O que eu quero? Sabe bem. – Duo o olhou, era raiva o que continha em seus olhos.

-Eu não quero falar. Não quero explicar. – O pai se esquivou tentando evitar aquela discussão.

-Não quero suas malditas explicações! – Duo gritou. – Eu quero apenas entender porque a matou? Porque me afastou? – Ele cobrou.

O silêncio pesado no cômodo pareceu roer o estômago de Integro. Durante anos evitara aquele confronto. –Eu... Jamais...

-Mentiroso. Você a traiu. Ela me contava tudo. Contava-me quando ficava horas chorando comigo em seu colo. Ela me contou antes de se suicidar no lago. Foi por sua causa disso que ela se matou. Ela me disse. – Duo acusava.

-Cale essa boca.

-Eu era muito pequeno ainda, mas me lembro bem da dor dela. Eu... Apenas... Rezei esse tempo todo para eu ter me enganado. Para ser tudo uma confusão da minha cabeça, como tentei acreditar que era tudo mentira. Como quis pensar que eu havia confundido tudo, por ser apenas uma criança.

-Você não sabe de nada... Dos meus motivos. Só via as coisas pela ótica da sua mãe. – O pai tentou falar.

-Quando ela soube que Heero era seu filho, como pode traí-la dessa forma? Eu não entendo. Porque depois disso tudo apagou todas as lembranças dela dessa casa? – Duo praticamente gritou.

-Duo. – Integro estava vencido, a presença de seu filho o subjugava.

Quando a moça oriental que vivia na fazenda havia engravidado de Heero, Integro já era casado com Iara, a mãe de Zechs e Duo, porém eles ainda não tinham filhos.

Por toda a redondeza correu o boato que o bebê da oriental era filho de Integro. Não era apenas boato, era a mais pura verdade.

Uma vez que Iara soubera disso, seu casamento fora drasticamente abalado, porem depois da morte da oriental Iara decidira criar o filho de seu marido. Ela ainda acreditava que poderiam ser felizes, porém não aconteceu assim. Ela nunca havia conseguido perdoar o marido pelo fato da traição, e acabara descontando em Heero toda sua frustração e revolta. Ele era só um bebê quando teve que suportar os maus-tratos da mulher de seu pai.

Integro finalmente havia descoberto que seu filho estava sendo maltratado pela esposa. Aquilo havia abalado definitivamente o casamento e Iara começara a buscar amantes pelos celeiros e campos de serviço. Assim ela surgiu grávida de seu primeiro filho, porém o que ninguém sabia, era que um ano após o nascimento de Heero Integro havia sofrido um acidente de cavalo, o qual o tornara estéril. Quando Iara anunciou a gravidez, Integro já sabia que aquele filho não era seu, porém segundo os passos da mulher, ele decidira tentar esquecer e criar o garoto que ela esperava como sendo seu filho.

Desde o nascimento de Zechs as coisas ficaram muito ruins na fazenda, o clima agressivo entre marido e mulher era constante. Muitas brigas e acusações. Iara continuava derrubando sua raiva sobre Heero, e isso fazia Integro a espancar furiosamente. Eles viveram um verdadeiro inferno, porem, Iara, depois de se deitar em tantas outras camas conseguira se apaixonar de verdade. O homem era um peão da fazenda, servia ao senhor Integro há anos. Iara engravidara desse homem causando a ira de seu marido, uma vez que ele entendia que aquele filho era fruto de um amor.

-Quando ela engravidou do Zechs, eu não podia mais ter filhos. Sua mãe havia me traído com outro homem apenas por vingança, ela queria me fazer sentir o mesmo que ela sentiu quando soube que Heero era meu filho. – Integro estava abalado, porém começou a falar.

-Porque não se separaram? Teria sido menos doloroso para todo mundo. – Duo se sentou na cama, mexer naquele assunto também o machucava muito.

-Os tempos eram outros. Eu não podia me separar, devolver sua mãe na casas dos pais dela. Seria um escândalo na época... – Ele falou baixo, mas talvez tivesse sido o melhor a fazer. –Resolvemos esquecer tudo. A mãe de Heero havia morrido o deixando ainda um bebê. Eu e Iara decidimos criá-lo. Ela estava disposta a esquecer que o menino era fruto da minha traição, mas sua mãe não conseguiu. Ela simplesmente não conseguiu superar isso. – Ele explicou.

-Ela o odiava demais para isso, pai. Minha mãe odiava o Heero. – Duo podia se lembrar da forma que a mãe tratava aquele menino que crescera na cozinha.

-Eu sei. Quando descobri que ela o espancava... Ele era só um bebê. – Integro fechou as mãos com força.

-Você passou a espancá-la também. – Duo falou triste. Ele se lembrava da vida difícil quando criança. Sua mãe sempre chorando machucada.

-Então é isso? O empregado é seu filho? – Duo o olhou. –Mandou aterrar o lago na qual ela se afogou...

-Eu fiz tudo errado. Errei com todos vocês. Errei comigo mesmo. – O homem falou.

-O que houve para você ter aceitado o Zechs e nunca me aceitar?

-Duo. Quando ela engravidou de você a nossa vida estava impraticável. Há dois anos não vivíamos mais como marido e mulher, porem nossas brigas eram constantes... nossa vida era um inferno. A sua vinda apenas foi uma gota final. Eu não suportei a idéia de que sua mãe, minha esposa se deitava pelos matos com qualquer homem.

-Deus... eu...

-Quando ela veio me dizer sobre a gravidez. Ela me disse que estava apaixonada, por um dos meus empregados e que se encontravam quando eu dava as costas, até na mina cama ela havia sido tomada por ele... Tem noção do que foi ouvir isso? – Ele olhou o rapaz. Era doloroso.

-Eu não sabia que havia sido assim. – Duo sabia de coisas daquela época, mas não dos detalhes.

-A gravidez dela era uma morte para mim. Eu... A espanquei constantemente nas nossas brigas. Quando você nasceu eu decidi que era hora de dar um fim naquela loucura de casamento, mas ela não queria.

-Ela... Falava sobre isso quando chorava. Dizia que você queria nos jogar na rua... – Duo o olhou. Ele tinha apenas cinco anos, mas se lembrava da dor da mãe.

-Iara não queria se separar, ela queria todo o dinheiro. – O pai confessou. Era doloroso estar destruindo a imagem de santa que Duo devia ter da mãe, mas era a mais pura verdade.

-Pai? Minha mãe... ela não podia ser assim... – Os olhos violetas de Duo estavam banhoados de lágrimas.

-Sinto muito... Mas ela era pior que isso. Seu pai havia ido embora assim que descobrira que ela estava grávida e isso a fez entender que nunca haviam se amado de verdade. Sem ter aonde ir com um bebê recém-nascido e Zechs nos braços ela decidiu ficar e lutar pela parte que achava que lhe cabia.

-Assim viveram por cinco anos.

-Não havia mais como manter aquela situação. – Ela estava louca.

-Eu sei. – Duo lembrava dos remédios que sua mãe tomava, muitos remédios. –Ela mantinha os olhos vidrados quando falava. – Ele comentou.

-Um dia ela estava tendo uma crise e tentou matar o Heero. Meu Deus. Ela estava transtornada.

Duo viu como um flash passando por sua cabeça. Naquela noite de 15 anos atrás, estava chovendo. Sua mãe havia chorado e tomado remédios durante a tarde toda. Naquele dia ela estava mais alucinada que qualquer outro dia, Duo se manteve no colo dela até pegar no sono. Quando acordou confuso n meio da noite pelos gritos da mãe ele correu até o corredor. Vira Heero encolhido num canto enquanto seu pai e sua mãe lutavam no meio da sala, Duo jamais esquecerá disso.

_-Você quer dar tudo para esse bastardo! Quer nos matar para deixar tudo para esse bastardo! Heero é seu filho, seu único filho! Você nos odeia... Apenas ele te importa! _

Duo lembrara das acusações que a mãe gritava enquanto era dominada pelo pai. Ele viu que sua mãe perdera a batalha e acabara surrada.

_-Não! Papai! – Ele correu até o pai implorando para que deixasse a mãe em paz._ – _Deixa ela em paz_! – Duo berrava.

Iara se desvencilhou do marido e correu. Correu pela noite chuvosa, correu para o descanso final. Encontrado o lago ela se jogou. Seu corpo fora encontrado dias depois. Duo havia chorado na beira do lago esperando a mãe voltar.

Depois daquela tragédia ele nunca mais olhou na cara do pai. Passou a odiá-lo até o dia que Integro resolvera mandá-lo embora de casa e definitivamente esquecer aquilo tudo.

-Aterrou o lago e me mandou embora para esquecer? – O trançado estava chorando.

-O lago foi aterrado por que todas as noites eu sua mãe nadando nas águas geladas. Por noites e noites eu corri até lá, mas não havia ninguém nas águas. Eu tinha que fazer algo para mandá-la embora da minha vida. – Ele falou transtornado.

-Ela não foi. Ela jamais irá. – Duo o olhou cansado.

-Agora entende quem era sua mãe? Nenhum de nós é vítima nessa história toda. – Integro o olhou. –Não vou te pedir desculpas por tudo isso... – Ele completou. –Eu apenas quero que você tente esquecer essa parte ruim de nossas vidas e consiga ser feliz. – O pai aconselhou.

-Não precisa. Meu destino já está selado e se você tivesse que me desejar alguma coisa teria sido há anos atrás quando descobri essa doença... Talvez eu tivesse conseguido aproveitar o que era ter uma família de verdade. – O jovem o acusou. Ele tinha anos de sofrimento em si, isso nunca passaria.

-Nunca é tarde. – Integro se levantou enxugando os olhos úmidos com as costas das mãos.

-Isso tudo que você me contou hoje. É só como se algumas lacunas tivessem se fechado. Mas não muda em nada... Eu odeio você. – O filho falou secando suas lágrimas também.

-Eu apenas lamento por você. Seria melhor aproveitar a vida a que guardar tanto rancor. – Integro falou retomando um tom de frieza.

Antes eu tinha 15 anos para aproveitar a vida, hoje só tenho mais três meses! – Duo gritou com raiva. Estava tremendo. A carga de revelação daquela noite lhe foi pesada demais. Ele correu sem rumo fugindo na noite.

Duo vagou sem rumo. Havia crescido num reformatório religioso, porém agora descobrira que o câncer havia evoluído bastante e que teria apenas uns meses de vida, por isso os diretores pediram para seu pai deixá-lo voltar para casa, ao menos nessa fase terminal, uma vez que sempre fora um grande desejo seu a volta ao lar.

Ele caminhou na noite quando avistou um casebre, havia uma pouca iluminação que dava a entender que o dono do lugar devia estar acordado. Duo não sabia ao certo o que o levara àquela casa, talvez fosse até perigoso, porém havia certas coisas que uma pessoa num estado fatal não temia mais. Ele queria apenas gastar o pouco tempo que ainda lhe restava.

O jovem se encolheu com um vento cortante que passara assim que se aproximou da porta de madeira.

-Olá? – Ele chamou um pouco inseguro, porém a figura que surgiu diante de si era ninguém menos que Heero Yui. – Oi. – Duo sorriu.

-Oi. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele não pode entender o que levou o rapaz a vir a sua casa uma hora daquelas.

-Apenas estou sem sono. Se me puder fazer companhia. – Duo falou entrando na pequena casa.

Heero apenas o olhou passar.

-Você mora aqui? Porque não num quarto lá em casa. – Duo perguntou se deitando na cama, que ficava logo na sala.

-Eu... Prefiro. – Heero não sabia o que fazer. O rapaz estava agora deitado na sua cama e o interessante era que não tinham nenhuma intimidade. – O que quer aqui? – Ele voltou a questionar desconfiado.

-Ninguém prefere viver assim. Não seria melhor morar lá em casa? – Duo o olhou. – Ou uma cama bem mais quente e macia que essa? – O rapaz lhe sorriu com malícia.

-Onde quer chegar? – Yui não estava gostando daquela intimidade que Duo ousava.

-Você não tem senso de humor, empregado? – O trançado falou sério o comendo com os olhos violetas.

Heero não respondeu. Aquele menino invadia sua casa e ainda o humilhava. Seria alguma sina de família todos terem uma implicância com ele?

-Sabe... Na capital você faria muito sucesso. – Duo sorriu retirando os sapatos os jogando em um canto e sorrindo malicioso para Heero. –É um homem bonito, viril, esses músculos todos... – Duo seguiu seu joguinho agora retirando as meias e abrindo a calça jeans de tom escuro.

-O que pensa que... – Heero foi interrompido quando a calça de Duo veio em sua direção. Na cama o rapaz sorria agora ajoelhado abrindo os botões da blusa negra.

-Apenas fique quieto porque eu estou tentando me divertir. – Duo gemeu fingindo sensualidade jogando a blusa para Heero.

Decidido que aquele garoto era completamente louco Yui se aproximou, ia o vestir e levá-lo em casa, mas errou ao se aproximar, Duo se jogou em seu pescoço o desequilibrando, os dois caíram sobre a cama numa posição muito entusiasmada.

O rapaz mais jovem estava seminu. Ele sorriu abrindo suas pernas escorrendo seu corpo para debaixo do corpo forte do empregado.

-Sempre foi uma fantasia minha ser possuído por um serviçal. – Duo o beijou sem aviso.

Heero era bem mais forte, e até mesmo rude, mas ele fora tomado de um total assalto quando aquele furacão humano invadira sua casa. Ele teria tentado repelir o menino e evitar aquele beijo, porém a proximidade dos dois corpos. O gosto da boca daquele rapaz ali tão solícito, tão accessível. Ele não teve como recusar aquele prazer e completamente rendido apertou as mãos em volta da cintura do menor afundando sua boca e língua na de Duo.

Aquilo era tão inesperado, porém era apenas uma noite de sexo, e já estavam tão excitados que nenhum dos dois pensaria em voltar atrás.

Duo não tinha a mesma força que Heero, porém moveu seu corpo montando sobre o maior. Sorriu vitorioso abrindo ágil a camisa que escondia aquele peito robusto do oriental.

-Nossa! – O trançadinho deixou escapar enquanto desceu para beijar aquele peito e mordicar os mamilos que logo se enrijecerem com o contato da saliva morna.

-Arrhhh... – Heero gemeu com aquilo. O menino montado sobre seu corpo o levava a loucura com aqueles carinhos, como era bom se sentir o centro da atenção de alguém. Sem se conter Yui se esticou apertando as nádegas pequeninas de Duo sentindo como eram macias.

-Eii. Seu tarado gostoso. – Duo sorriu dando um tapa na mão grande de Heero que quase cobria uma de suas nádegas. – Eu me divirto aqui. Lembre-se disso. – O menino voltou a chupar aqueles mamilos.

_-Ahhh... Ainda mais isso. Um furacão dominador._ – Heero pensou não sabendo se estava pronto para aquilo. Ele vivia numa cidade pequena e o comportamento das pessoas da cidade grande ainda lhe incomodava, às vezes, esse jeito precipitado e arrogante de sempre querer mandar nas situações que os rapazes da cidade tinham ainda o deixava inseguro, porém não negaria que estava adorando aquela loucura.

Em poucos minutos estavam já os dois seminus e Duo admirava a beleza do corpo escultural de Heero, era um homem divinamente belo, porque não dizer apetitoso? Mas o que mais impressionava o trançado era o tamanho daquele falo de Yui que se mostrava sob a cueca.

Duo abaixou a cabeça e começou a mordiscar aquele falo semi-ereto, ele abaixou a cueca de Heero a deixando cair por aquelas pernas trabalhadas do empregado e sorriu admirando-o, mas logo passou a beijar aquela peça perfeita de baixo pra cima. Chupava lentamente a extremidade e as bolas macias e mornas. Arrancava do moreno gemidos curtos e excitados.

O trançado continuou a chupar aquele falo por um tempo indeterminado. Yui por sua vez sentiu-se indo a um mundo de sensações, seu falo duríssimo na boca de Duo passou a inchar e sem aviso ele ejaculou.

Sentindo o primeiro jato em sua boca Duo teve o ímpeto de parar, porém não o fez, queria ver até onde levava aquela situação.

Heero gemeu forte gozando dentro da boca do menino, seu gozo era forte. A cada ejaculada enchia a boca de Duo de seu líquido quente e viscoso.

O cheiro de sêmen percorreu o ambiente enquanto o mais jovem se esforçava para beber aquela semente que já começava a escorrer por um canto de seus lábios, mas ele não fez por onde deixar se perder aquele preciso líquido sorvendo com gosto.

-Seu... vadiozinho. – Heero se jogou na cama cansado e sorridente. Havia derramado dentro da boca daquele jovem quase desconhecido sua excitação. –Então você gosta de leite? – Ele sorriu de lado olhando um Duo deitado ao seu lado também.

-Seu vulgar. – O menino o beliscou em um dos mamilos. – Não se sinta o melhor, não faço isso com todos, apenas com os bonitos, assim como você. – Duo confessou se voltando para o rosto do moreno e sorrindo.

-Como você faz isso, garoto? Vai chupando um cara que não conhece... – Heero recuperou um pouco o fôlego, vendo como havia sido louca aquela situação.

-Eiii... Eu te conheço, só faz tempo que não nos vemos. – Ele riu acariciando o peito de Heero.

-Que seja. – Yui suspirou desistindo de tentar entender aquele jovem.

Heero estava ofegante ao seu lado. Duo o olhou finalmente e sentando-se na cama passou a deslizar suas mãos pelo corpo musculoso daquele homem rude.

-Duo. Foi bom o que fizemos, mas eu acho que já fomos longe demais. – Heero se sentou preocupado.

-Então quer dizer que depois disso tudo não me quer mais? – A carinha que Duo fez não admitia recusa. – Agente ainda nem brincou por trás. – Duo sorriu de forma maliciosa enquanto descia a mão pela virilha do rapaz segurando o falo entre os dedos, era enorme, grande como nunca havia visto. Gostoso de fazer a palma da mão passar por cima. Assim o mais novo ficou naquele carinho, usava as duas mãos, vez subia, vez descia na extremidade daquele sexo. Heero ainda tentara evitar tal coisa, mas realmente o garoto sabia exatamente como tocar um homem. Fosse lá onde tivesse aprendido sabia fazer com maestria.

-Está gostando, né? Agora eu quero gostar também. – O trançado gemeu seguindo seu carinho. –Faz em mim também. – Duo pediu.

Ainda um tanto quanto relutante Heero levou sua mão grande na direção do falo menor de Duo que já despontava em riste.

-Isso... – Duo fechou os grandes olhos sorrindo. O contato da mão grossa de Yui na pele sensível de Duo o fazia gemer. Eles se perderam naquele carinho, tanto um como outro estava assumindo um tom de prazer que jamais fora alcançado por ambos.

Assim ficaram perdidos. Um tocando no falo do outro. Havia tanto erotismo na cena ousada.

-Arff... Heero. Acho que... – Duo gemeu se contendo. –Acho que cansei da brincadeira... Eu quero que me faça seu. – Duo Maxwell, era o nome daquele rapaz, uma vez que renegara o sobrenome do pai, ele tinha um olhar atrevido e as atitudes muito ousadas. –Estou cansado de brincar. – Seus olhos brilharam atrevidos e ele se sentou sobre as coxas grossas de Heero, suas mãos espalmaram o peito musculoso do empregado. – Esse teu cheiro... De homem... – Duo o lambeu levemente sobre os lábios e depois atacou aquela boca para um beijo.

Heero se assustou de início, o rapaz montado em seu colo parecia dono da situação e uma coisa que Yui nunca havia experimentado era uma relação onde a outra pessoa dominava, porém estava gostando daquilo.

O beijo que trocaram, ao contrário do que podia se imaginar foi longo, lento e afável. As bocas se tocaram, e as línguas úmidas e quentes se moveram de forma quente.

Quando finalmente aquele beijo selou, eles se olharam com certo tom de cumplicidade.

-Você... Parece-me... – Yui o olhou confuso. Duo havia praticamente o atacado naquela noite, agia de forma erótica e ousada, mas o beijo que acabavam de travar era doce. Tão calmo e gostoso.

-O que foi? – Duo sorriu o beijando nos lábios de forma amena.

-Eu senti que você é no fundo... Assim por trás dessa ousadia toda, apenas um menino. – Yui sorriu acariciando o rosto de Duo.

-Ah... Então quer dizer que tenho aqui um serviçal bruto, mas que é muito sensível? Como pode ser isso? Alguém que não foi a escolas e viveu parte da vida numa fazenda de interior ser assim tão perceptível?

-Aqui eu cresci vivendo das sobras de sua família, as sobras de suas atenções, as sobras de carinho. Passei muito tempo apenas observando, Duo.

-Entendo. Grandes observadores. – O mais jovem falou. – Acabam se tornando tão observadores a ponto de registrar um detalhe mínimo na personalidade das pessoas.

-Acho que você matou a charada. Eu consigo perceber as pessoas...

-Não é disso que eu preciso hoje, Heero Yui. – Duo encolheu o sorriso. – Eu hoje não preciso que saibam o que se passa por trás de meus olhos violetas... Preciso apenas de um corpo, de um cheiro másculo como o seu.

Heero havia entendido o recado, uma vez que Duo o atacara os lábios para um beijo mais feroz. Fechando seus olhos Yui se deixou afundar naquela boca, suas mãos grandes apertaram delicadamente a cintura de Duo o puxando contra seu corpo maior. Assim ficaram por tempos.

Estavam bem excitados. Ereção com ereção.

Apesar de tudo Yui achou como Duo era apertado, sofrendo bastante no processo, era como se fosse a primeira vez do menino, assim Heero achou. Embora todo o cuidado que teve em lhe lamber aquele orifício íntimo, passar sua língua nos músculos fechados do ânus até que ele se abrisse, ainda assim Duo gritou de dor quando aquele falo do empregado se alojou em seu interior.

-Ahhhhhhh... – O jovem estava suado e trêmulo quando a carne rija do empregado bateu com força nas suas entranhas. Os olhos violetas dele se fecharam rápidos e sua testa franziu. Ele suspirou pesado algumas vezes mantendo seus lábios entreabertos, por onde escapavam gemidos de dor.

Yui notara o sofrimento pela expressão de Duo, mas o garoto estava tendo exatamente o que buscou, porém não ia suportar um amante que estivesse sentindo apenas dor.

-Quer que pare agora? Eu posso tirar devagar... – Heero falou sinceramente preocupado, afinal não era nenhum cafajeste para ter prazer numa relação tão sôfrega ao parceiro.

-Aii... - Duo gemeu o olhando. Sua vista chegava a estar turva de dor. –Você me surpreende. – Ele gemeu. –Eu quero que faça! – Foi como uma ordem.

-Tem certeza que agüenta?

-Vamos, Heero. Meta-me sem pena. Eu quero sentir tudo... – Duo gemeu.

Impulsionado por aquelas palavras e pelos olhos de Duo Heero não teve pena. Ele passou a sentir prazer no que fazia, Duo havia lhe dado a carta branca para o usar com esgotamento. Assim Yui passou a se arremeter dentro do outro cada vez mais forte, como se não houvesse limites aquele ânus.

Duo não mais protestou, uma vez que sentia dentro de si um homem o metendo com força e vitalidade. O prazer logo lhe tomou assumindo o controle da situação. Estavam fazendo sexo, apenas sexo sem mais nada.

Quando gozaram juntos Yui retirou seu pênis de dentro o rapaz. Duo gemia alto perdido no mar de prazer que aquela relação havia os enviado. Ele abriu as pernas do Yui o sugando com vontade, mais uma vez sentia o gosto daquele viscoso e quente líquido. Chupava o falo trêmulo de Heero até tirar desse a última gota que fosse daquele esperma grosso. Enquanto sugava o empregado Duo se masturbava, e assim acabara gozando sobre o corpo do outro, e assim, exauridos eles se deixaram cair sobre o colchão duro da cama daquela tapera.

Por um tempo as respirações fortes eram as únicas a serem ouvidas.

Heero se virou encarando o rosto de Duo, que agora jazia calmo, diferente do furacão de antes. Um filete grosso de esperma escorria pelos lábios do jovem.

-Ou você é louco ou é tarado. – Yui arriscou.

-Não gostou? – Duo sorriu.

-Claro que sim. Não é sempre que um homem pode sentir dessa forma, se sentir dentro de outra pessoa. – Heero completou olhando para o teto. – Foi ótimo o que fizemos.

-Eu sei.

-Limpe sua boca. – Heero pediu se sentando e encostando-se ao espelho da cama.

Duo o seguiu sentando, enquanto passava a mão limpando o pouco líquido que no orgasmo deixara escapar.

-Hum... Estranho, você parece ter uma urgência tão grande. Como se lhe restasse pouco tempo. Pediu-me para ter possuir com força, porque queria sentir... Alguém que queria só um corpo para uma noite de sexo, não pede para sentir. – Heero falou pensativo sentando na cama.

-Escuta. Se eu quisesse um psicólogo... – Duo quase levantou o tom de voz, mas voltou atrás. –Está bem... – Ele ergueu as mãos em derrota. – Eu escolhi um cara lindo, mas que achei que seria capaz de me comer sem abrir a boca. Escolhi a dedo um serviçal de meu pai, mas acabei com um sensitivo enrustido.

-Você... É... No mínimo engraçado. – Heero sorriu de lado.

-Nossa. Isso foi o maior elogio que alguém já me fez.

-Alem de tudo é cínico. – Yui continuou sorrindo.

-Não faço por mal. – O trançado ficou sério.

-Eu sei. Você soa alguém que precisa de atenção... Cinismo é uma arma contra as dores do mundo.

-Acho que você conhece mesmo as pessoas... Eu... Ajo assim como uma defesa. Não quero me ferir, não agora que... – Duo se calou.

-Ficou triste. O que há afinal? – heero havia percebido que Duo estava escondendo alguma coisa e parecia ansioso para por tudo para fora. Ele parecia querer encontra alguém com a qual pudesse se abrir.

-Eu apenas estava pensado que falamos demais. Já deu tempo de recuperar o fôlego... Isso é... Se você agüentar mais uma. – O trançado sorriu de forma dissimulada, queria fugir daquele assunto, afinal queria apenas sexo naquela noite.

-O que? Eu tenho pena de você que vai chorar feito um bebê de novo. – Heero rolou para cima do corpo menor, aceitando a evasiva do garoto em não querer falar sobre o que o perturbava.

-Idiota. Queria ver se você tivesse um troço desse tamanho entrando por um buraco de uma agulha. Você nem tem idéia de como dói, às vezes parece que vai rasgar tudo por dentro. – Duo explicou divertido.

-Você quem pediu daquele jeito. Mas agora vai ser do meu jeito. – Heero sorriu.

-Não senhor. Essa é minha noite. – Duo sorriu de volta. – Eu mando por aqui, mocinho. Sou o filho do chefe. – Ele brincou mudando de posição com Heero. – Eu vou te dominar essa noite. – Falou estando montando sobre as coxas de Heero novamente. Abaixando a cabeça passou a beijar e mordicar os mamilos do jovem musculoso, provando aquela pele molhada de suor, excitando cada músculo perfeito daquele corpo.

-Duo... – Heero gemeu sob o peso daqueles carinhos.

-Quieto, seja um bom menino... – Duo gemeu mordendo com força um dos mamilos de Yui.

-Arrhhh... – O maior gemeu com a mordida. Sua mão maior espalmou a nádega de Duo. –Seu baixinho, filho da mãe. Quer me matar?

-Não ainda... Antes agente vai trepar. – Duo falou sorrindo.

De fato eles treparam. Heero o tomou mais uma vez e agora com Duo subindo e descendo sobre seu falo. O garoto estava tão excitado quanto da primeira vez. Heero o puxava cada vez mais para si, o fazendo sentar com extrema força em sua carne dura, entrando cada vez mais fundo, querendo quase rasgar aquelas carnes tão úmidas e macias. Mas uma vez eles se entregaram àquela sensação embriagante de ter o corpo tomado pelo delírio do prazer, mais uma vez gozaram juntos, como dois amantes amigos e cúmplices.

A noite foi longa e excitante. Nenhum dois parou para pensar quanto era estranha e incomum a situação de mal conversarem e já transarem daquela forma, mas Duo parecia ter pressa, muita pressa.

Naquela noite ainda fizeram amor mais vezes, tiveram novos orgasmos e muito gozo.

Já era quase dia quando Duo praticamente desfaleceu sobre a cama. Estava arrasado como um dia sonhou que ficaria.

-Finalmente. – Ele gemeu. –Finalmente estou todo esfolado por tanto sexo... – Ele se virou dando as costas para Heero.

Era bem estranho aquele menino maluco. Heero notou tantas marcas naquela pele tão linda. As nádegas escorriam tantos filetes de sêmen e sangue, o corpo do jovem estava marcado pela noite de sexo vigoroso, mas não deixava de ser uma visão ainda excitante.

-Eu ainda podia te comer mais uma vez. – Yui falou quase numa perversão ao pé do ouvido do mais jovem.

-Seu tarado. Você não vê o estado que me deixou? Estou todo ardido... – Duo gemeu cansado.

-Você quem pediu... Disse que suportava... – Heero gemeu também.

-Não provoca... – Duo sorriu fraquinho.

-Tá... Todas as vezes que eu comi você fez cara de dor... Achei que ia me borrar... – Yui continuava o provocando.

-Seu grosseirão... Aposto que jamais suportaria levar uma dessas como eu levei hoje... Duvido que conseguiria, ia gemeu feito um gatinho... Mas... – Duo se ergueu retomado de ânimo. –Seria legal... Você veria como é gostoso. – Os olhos violetas pedintes encararam o japonês.

-Como? Eu? – Heero arqueou uma sobrancelha. Havia ouvido dizer que era mesmo algo muito gostoso para a pessoa que era tomada. Havia uns pontos que levavam a um mundo de prazer indescritível. Mas será que devia? E com aquele louco?

-Eu não vou te machucar, como você fez comigo. – Duo sorriu o beijando nos lábios. – Vou ser tão carinhoso... Por favor. – Ele voltou a beijar o outro de forma insistente.

Heero sempre teve aquela curiosidade e experimentara tantas coisas novas com aquele menino nessa noite, seria talvez aceitável terminar aquela sessão de sexo com uma iniciação anal. No fundo ele queria e alguma coisa naqueles olhos violetas lhe dizia que podia mesmo confiar.

Em pouco tempo um Heero extremamente tenso se via de bruços sobre uns travesseiros. Duo arrumara um óleo que o rapaz tinha em casa e agora o acariciava, tocava as nádegas duras do trabalho físico, os músculos que aos toques iam amainando a tensão. Quando o empregado estava solícito, suspirando excitado com os toques carinhosos, um dedo foi escorregando com muito cuidado para dentro do ânus virgem de Heero e como era quente ali, o dedo, por fino que fosse ficava prensado por aquelas paredes macias.

Yui gemeu alto, ele nunca soubera como era bom fazer aquilo, mas um simples dedo o havia feito sentir uma onda forte de tesão no pé do estômago, e se espalhava por todo seu corpo como uma onda de calor. Ele fechou os olhos com força quando o segundo dedo brincou gostoso dentro de si.

Não passou muito tempo para ambos gemerem naqueles carinhos, Yui passou a mexer de forma excitante seu quadril. Uma vez que estava devidamente preparado e excitado o próprio Heero pediu que Duo o tomasse, mas de uma forma que ele também pudesse sentir.

-Duo... Eu também quero sentir, tudo que você puder me dá. – Heero gemeu muito excitado.

O trançado suava tendo seu próprio falo muito rijo e dolorido. Heero estava preparado para recebê-lo, assim foi se pondo pelo orifício do empregado, sentindo as pregas se abrirem lentamente, com cuidado, como se o ânus de Yui o estivesse tragando delicadamente, centímetro por centímetro, até finalmente escorregar de vez para dentro se alojando as carnes do jovem moreno.

-Duo... – Heero gemeu e ambos pararam para um ar. Para que o apertado canal se acostumasse com o intruso.

-Tudo bem? – Duo se preocupou, mas tinha noção que não o machucaria.

-Vamos... Disse que me faria sentir. – Heero empinou seu traseiro contra o corpo de Duo sentindo o falo se mover dentro de si.

-Tudo bem. – O trançado gemeu pegando equilíbrio com as mãos apoiadas nas costas de Heero e passou a meter com força naquele ânus que cada vez mais o aceitava deixando um deslizar gostoso.

Mais uma vez gozaram e dessa vez com Heero gemendo e se contorcendo de uma forma que ele nunca imaginara fazer. De fato era prazerosa demais aquela posição. Sabia que Duo o fizera se sentir confortável e acariciando. Sua iniciação não poderia ter sido melhor.

Esgotados eles desfaleceram com a chegada do Sol.

* * *

Hina (Viajando) 


	3. Chapter 3

**O lago**

* * *

Inserida em um romântico interior, estava a fazenda Iara. O clima bucólico fora o cenário perfeito para a primeira noite de amor de Zechs e Heero, em plena noite chuvosa e na lama, ao relento. E hoje havia sido também palco de nova noite de amor, essa agora entre Heero e Duo. 

Haviam experimentado uma estranha sensação de descobertas juntos na noite passada. Agora surgiam tingindo o céu de laranja os primeiros raios de Sol.

Na tapera do empregado filho de uma japonesa, Duo estava adormecido tendo seu corpo de curvas suaves enroscado ao corpo maior e mais grave de Heero. Eles dormiam entregues a um sono merecido, afinal haviam se consumido durante toda a noite.

Quando o dia se estabeleceu pelas frestas da casa de madeira o Sol se fez forte contra o rosto de Duo. Ele foi sendo despertado lentamente. Seus olhos se abriram devagar como se estivesse pesando, seu corpo parecia dormente, incapaz de seguir os comandos urgentes de sua mente, que era apenas se vestir e fugir de baixo daquele corpo tão musculoso e masculino que ainda jazia adormecido.

O mais jovem se moveu delicadamente, porém Heero despertou o olhando por um longo tempo. Talvez constatando se tamanha loucura da noite passada tivesse mesmo sido verdadeira. Duo sustentou o olhar azul turquesa de Yui, porém os seus olhos violetas não tinham aquele brilho de tanta certeza e vontade da noite passada.

-Que foi? – Duo finalmente quebrou o silencio constrangedor, mas ele não estava à vontade sob aquele olhar quase reprovador de Heero.

-Tem noção de como erramos ontem? – Yui falou chateado, talvez mais chateado consigo mesmo a não resistir a um menino como aquele. –Tem noção? – Ele voltou a questionar.

-Esqueça, Yui. Não leve tudo assim tão a sério. – Duo deu de ombros tentando persuadi-lo de que não deviam se prender dessa forma a arrependimentos.

-Claro. Para vocês da cidade isso deve ser trivial. Mas eu não estou acostumado. – Heero não queria ser grosso, mas era seu estilo seco e direto de ser. –Deve ser bem normal isso para alguém como você, mas não estou acostumado. Aqui as coisas são diferentes. A pessoa não sai _dando_ para o primeiro cara que aparece... – Ele falou.

-Tá certo. Heero. Eu já entendi que me acha um vadio. – Duo se levantou da cama. Teve o ímpeto de voltar ao sentir cada músculo de seu corpo protestar, mas não ia se fazer de fraco na frente do homem que o estava humilhando, tinha que se passar por superior.

-Não é isso...

-Esquece. Considere como uma diversão para você. Não é sempre que pode provar um rapaz da cidade, livre de todas essas falsas purezas. – Ele estava trêmulo, buscava as peças de suas roupas pela casa.

-Duo... – Heero o chamou.

-Que foi? Eu sou mesmo isso que está pensando e melhor ainda, nem precisa pagar. – Duo sorriu irônico, mas seus olhos violetas estavam manchados num turvo sentimento de mágoa. Não estava se sentindo bem com a visão ordinária que o empregado estava fazendo dele, porém, para quem havia se comportado como uma puta profissional na noite passada não havia outra visão. – Acho que está até sendo muito condolente em não me chutar da sua cama, ou me arrastar pelos cabelos até a porta. Acho até que devo lhe agradecer por ter me _fodido_ como nunca fui_ fodido_ na vida... – Agora o jovem fechava sua blusa sorrindo e falando sem parar. Tentava passar uma sensação de força que não estava presente em seus olhos.

-Não é nada disso... Não estou te julgando por nada do que...

-Para! – Duo o olhou agora sério. Era uma ordem. –Não quero que fale mais nada. – Ele falou rígido vestindo a cueca. –Quero que esqueça que me _comeu_... E nem saia por ai contando vantagem. Ou daqui a pouco todos os peões da fazendo vão tentar também.

-Achei que essa era a idéia, se entregar para todos...

-Cala essa boca! – Duo não conseguiu se manter seco e frio àquela provocação. Ele não era daquela forma.

Yui se calou vendo o olhar magoado de Duo ao ser tratado como alguém sem muito valor. Eles ficaram em silêncio depois que o jovem patrão havia gritado.

-Desculpe. – Heero finalmente falou.

-Esqueça, por favor. Eu... Perdoe-me Heero. – Duo ficou bem abatido. Seus olhos violetas marejam de lágrimas, mas tinha a todo custo que prendê-las. Não podia chorar na frente de Yui.

-Duo... Eu não te entendo. – Heero se aproximou. – Eu estive te provocando porque não entendo. Você não é a pessoa que quis ser ontem. Não há nenhum tom de leviandade nesses seus olhos. Diga-me. O que te levou a fazer isso? Porque? – Heero tinha que entender. Duo ainda quis fugir, mas as mãos grandes e rudes do empregado seguraram o rosto delicado do jovem patrão o fazendo o olhar profundamente. –Responda, minha pergunta. – Heero mantinha seu olhar de raios-X nos olhos de Duo.

-Heero... – Para o jovem era como se aqueles olhos calculistas estivessem lendo sua alma. Estava, tão exposto junto àquele homem. –Quem é você afinal? Como consegue ser tão perspicaz sendo só um empregado? – Duo se viu perguntando.

-Já disse. Passei muito tempo apenas observando, aprendi a entender as pessoas, mas eu não consigo entender o que há com você. Existe doçura em seus olhos, mas há dor e sofrimento também. – Heero falou.

Pelo visto não havia muito que fazer. Yui era quase um sensitivo. Ele parecia ler o pensamento das pessoas e isso tornava Duo e seus mistérios algo bem transparente.

-Eu nunca fiz isso antes. Claro que já transei com outros homens, mas nunca assim. Sempre transava com meus namorados... Não tenho o costume de me entregar ao primeiro... – Duo falou pondo o foco de seu olhar em um ponto da madeira. –Mas ontem. Eu queria muito ser de um homem como você. Apenas quis me aliviar, tentar esquecer tudo isso que tenho dentro de mim... Apenas, Heero. Escolhi você para me dar essa liberdade, ao menos por uma noite. – Duo não diria, porém por yui sempre manteve um sentimento especial, desde a época da infância.

-Duo...

-Foi tão bom. Por uma noite você me fez um homem feliz. – Duo falou triste.

-E você não é feliz? – Yui se aproximou.

-Nunca fui. Desde que minha mãe morreu. – Duo o olhou, agora ia se abrir com o homem que o havia possuído de todas as formas na noite passada. –Bem, já conhece cada cantinho do meu corpo, agora acho que vou lhe mostrar os segredos da minha alma. –Duo brincou, porém voltou a ficar serio.

-É como uma honra te ouvir. – Heero foi sincero. Sempre acreditara o quanto às pessoas podiam esconder dentro de si.

-Não há muito a dizer. Apenas que desde que minha mãe se matou naquele lago eu tentei descobrir o motivo que a levou a isso. Tentei de todas formas entender os motivos que ela teria para se matar, e ainda tentei entender porque ele me afastou da vida da minha família... Mas nada. – Duo falava cabisbaixo.

-Eu sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu, mas você deve tentar esquecer e levar sua vida.

-Às vezes eu a vejo cantando no lago. Às vezes eu a vejo em meus sonhos. É como uma ninfa cantando uma canção triste. – O jovem trançado comentou impressionado.

**-**Duo...

-Ela aparece nos meus sonhos. Eu tenho que entender tudo isso, mas acho que não há nada para entender. Meu pai me odeia e eu não tenho mais lugar na vida da minha família, simples assim. – Duo falou pesaroso. – Eu sinto muito pela noite de ontem... É que quando vi você, assim tão lindo, tive vontade de ser tomando por um homem de verdade, ao menos uma vez na vida, antes de morrer.

-Do que... – Yui arregalou seus olhos azuis mirando os de Duo, buscava uma confirmação para o que lhe fora dito.

-Eu voltei agora depois de tantos anos porque antes de morrer eu quero saber o motivo que levou minha mãe a se afogar no lago. Eu preciso fazer isso antes de morrer, Heero. – Duo falou confiante. –Ela ainda está aqui, papai mandou soterrar o lago, mas eu sei que ela está presa no lago. – Ele falava com um olhar vidrado. As lágrimas passaram a escorrer de seus olhos sem ele ao menos perceber.

-Duo... – Heero não sabia ao certo que dizer.

-Eu tenho que desenterrar o lago, nem que faça com minhas próprias mãos nuas, mas eu preciso deixar que ela vá embora em paz... Antes que eu mesmo vá.

-Duo...

-Não. Deixe-me falar! Eu estou morrendo! – Duo agora estava quase gritando. Estava tendo uma crise nervosa. – Ela está me chamado, implorando pôr minha ajuda... Eu tenho que salvá-la dessa prisão!

A cena era estranha. Duo de repente pareceu tomado. Estava trêmulo e gelado, seus olhos perderam o foco e ele apenas chorava aos gritos. Heero, um tanto quanto assustado o segurara com firmeza, tentando tirá-lo daquele transe, em alguns minutos tudo se acalmou, como se as forças tivessem sido chupadas do corpo de Duo o deixando amolecido nos braços fortes do empregado.

Heero se encheu de uma dor por Duo. O menino havia desmaiado em seus braços depois de uma crise nervosa. Yui o embalou em seu abraço másculo lhe dando todo o calor e carinho que pode naquele momento. Agora tinha certeza que Duo era frágil e carente. Não teve muito a fazer a não ser vesti-lo e se vestir, e velá-lo para casa.

**

* * *

**

Zechs estava na sala lendo jornal quando Heero entrou com um Duo desmaiado em seus braços. O loiro se levantou largando os papeis sobre uma mesa de madeira maciça encarando com raiva o empregado que trazia seu irmão mais novo nos braços.

-Que fez a ele? – Zechs se aproximou parando a frente de Yui com raiva.

-Agora sou culpado por tudo? – Yui rebateu chateado. –Eu apenas estou ajudando seu irmão que desmaiou.

-Parece que virou um hábito seu ajudar rapazes indefesos e desacordados depois que esses passam uma noite fora de casa. – Zechs falou fechando os punhos com raiva.

-Não me consta que você seja indefeso, e nem estava desacordado quando transamos, e pelo que você gemia pareceu está bem acordado. – Heero provocou.

-Maldito, não fale nisso. Nem sei onde estava com minha cabeça...

-Mas eu sei perfeitamente onde a minha estava. Dentro de você e te fazendo gemer... – Heero estava ali parado no meio da sala com Duo desmaiado em seus braços, porém tivera o prazer de ver aquele loiro arrogante corar e ficar sem palavras diante de si. Era lindo quando conseguia humilhar seu _rival_.

Zechs não teve palavras. Talvez a única razão para Yui tê-lo tomado para si na lama fora para humilhá-lo, só podia ser isso.

-Agora se me der licença, vou levar seu irmão para o quarto. – Yui falou deixando o outro rapaz remoendo suas próprias mágoas. Mas Zechs não ia deixar barato. Ele o seguiu pisando duro.

Chegando à porta do quarto viu que Yui já havia deixado o corpo mole de seu irmão sobre o colchão. Duo estava tão abatido. O loiro se aproximou do leito reparando alguns detalhes, como a parte do pescoço de Duo que estava à mostra, ali havia marcas de chupões e dentes, quase feridas. Os olhos do loiro desceram até as pernas entreabertas do mais novo, a calça justa e clara mostrava as machas róseas entre as pernas, era sangue.

Zechs assustado desviou seus olhos pata Heero. Era uma acusação muda e raivosa.

-Seu tarado, desgraçado! – Ele gemeu tremendo. Um bolo gelado se formou em seu estômago tamanha a raiva que fervilhava por Heero. –Estuprou meu irmão. – Ele concluiu.

-Que? – Yui não pode acreditar na infantilidade de Zechs.

-Você o estuprou a noite toda! Pra que, Yui? Pra me humilhar. Claro. Já não bastava ter me humilhado naquela noite, você tinha que comer meu irmão só para me mostrar como é viril, como pode tudo? – Zechs quase gritava.

-Deus. Você é louco. E pior de tudo um mimado idiota que não enxerga um palmo diante dos olhos. – Yui falou baixo e frio. Era absurdo.

-Você teve coragem de estuprar meu irmão, seu maldito.

-Eu não o estuprei.

-Então quem foi? Olhe o estado dele, isso só pode ser sido uma violência! Quem foi, Yui? - Zechs havia perdido a razão. A idéia fixa que Duo havia sido violentado pulava em sua mente de forma cruel. Ele segurou Heero pela gola o imprensando contra a parede.

-Nunca faria isso com ninguém. Esse garoto não foi estuprado.

-Mentiroso! Eu sinto cheiro de sexo no corpo dele. Cheiro de sêmen, do seu sêmen. – Era estranho. Zechs se viu falando tamanha bobagem e de forma tão sexo. Talvez nem estivesse tão incomodado com a integridade do irmão, afinal estava mais preocupado com Yui. Será que ele tinha tido a coragem de levar outro para cama depois de tudo que fizeram na noite de chuva? E se tivesse, porque isso o estava arrebatando por dentro?

Zechs aproximou seus lábios entreabertos dos de Heero.

É claro que Yui era vezes mais forte que o rapaz loiro, podia ter se livrado dele, o empurrado, o surrado, mas continuava ali, tendo aquele corpo macio contra o seu.

-Então ainda se lembra do cheiro de meu sêmen? – Yui aproximou mais seu rosto do de Zechs fazendo suas quentes respirações se cruzarem, estava o provocando.

-Jamais esqueceria o cheiro, a temperatura, a consistência...– Zechs fechou os olhos se rendendo. O que estava fazendo?

-Eu sabia. Do jeito que você chamou meu nome naquela noite, eu sabia que ia ficar ai dentro de você para sempre. – Heero mudou sua expressão para uma mais delicada e carinhosa. Fosse como fosse estava acontecendo tudo de novo, como na noite da chuva.

Não tinha explicação para aquilo. Afinal o normal era se incomodar com tudo que Zechs fazia. Brigar com ele, e estar sempre presente o criticando, mas quando eles ficavam assim, com os corpos colados, alguma coisa mudava.

Heero fechou seus olhos sentindo os lábios macios e molhados de Zechs, sentindo a língua dele dentro de sua boca, o hálito quente e gostoso. Yui segurou a cabaça do loiro forçando mais o beijo urgente, como sentiu saudade daquele beijo, chegara a sonhar com aquela boca na sua novamente.

Quando seus lábios se deixaram as expressões de ambos já haviam sido tomadas por aquela expressão de paixão, a mesma que os tomara na noite que transaram, agora ficava difícil usar a cabeça, a única coisa que parecia fazer sentido era se tocarem, se amarem mais uma vez.

Heero empurrou finalmente Zechs o dominando com suas mãos fortes apertando seu pescoço. O rapaz loiro se assustou, mas aqueles olhos brilhantes de Yui lhe diziam que não lhe faria mal, era penas a excitação do momento que o estava fazendo agir com mais urgência.

Levado até a cama de Duo Zechs se deitou enquanto Heero o acariciava, ousando uma massagem em seu pênis por sobre a calça.

-Seu maluco... – Zechs gemeu se abrindo mais, aceitando aquele carinho erótico.

-Por você. – Heero abriu a calça a deixando cair até seus pés, sob sua cueca um enorme volume apontava na direção do loiro. –Me faz uns carinhos, aqui. Eu preciso tanto. – Heero gemeu expondo seu falo muito rijo e já _babado_. Era isso mesmo. Yui desejava sentir aquela boca macia de Zechs sobre seu falo, queria muito ver como o loiro o chuparia, afinal na noite anterior Duo lhe havia feito isso, porém o empregado desejava que Zechs fizesse.

Era uma loucura. Mas o loiro estava tão excitado em provar Yui. Ele se esqueceu completamente do irmão na cama e puxou aquele corpo maior de Heero sentando sobre a cama, ágil e sedento, Zechs se abaixou entre as coxas definidas do moreno o masturbando de início com certa urgência.

-Arrhh... humm! – Heero gemeu se amolecendo na cama, afundando os dedos nos lençóis. Chegava provocar dor àquelas bolinadas, porém era uma dor gostosa, uma dor excitante demais. –Arr... – ele arqueou a cabeça querendo gritar o nome do amante loiro.

Zechs sorriu vendo que agradava, quando sentiu as coxas grossas do empregado tremerem em prévia ao gozo ele pôs aquela glande úmida dentro da boca, era enorme o volume sobre suas língua, porém havia uma sensação maravilhosa, como estava achando gostoso chupar aquele falo.

Nem souberam o passar do tempo perdidos naquele mundo de sensações. Agora Heero estava arqueado o tronco para frente com as mãos grandes entrelaçadas nos cabelos longos de Zechs, falava aos suspiros algumas palavras ao pé do ouvido do filho do patrão.

Finalmente Yui sentiu aquele mundo de sentidos lhe tomarem, apertou os dedos na nuca de Zechs com força, enquanto lhe enchia a boca com seus jatos cremosos.

O loiro por sua vez sorveu cada gole que lhe era despejado na boca, tentando tomar tudo sem perder uma única gota. O líquido de gosto forte e temperatura morna descia por sua garganta arrancando de Yui gemidos baixos e contidos.

-Zechs... Zechs... – Um Heero estático gemeu quando conseguiu equilibrar sua respiração.

-O que está fazendo comigo? Porque me sinto assim com você? – Zechs o olhou. Havia feito uma loucura novamente, e como havia achado gostosa aquela. Ele estava ainda com o gosto daquele homem em sua boca e isso lhe estava fazendo sentir bem e satisfeito. Seus olhos desviaram para Duo na cama. –Deus. Precisamos ver o médico... Como me esqueci dele? – O loiro arrumou os cabelos confusos.

- Vamos para seu quarto. Eu te quero. – Heero se sentou.

-Não. Não pode ser assim... Meu Deus. O Duo está ainda desmaiado... – Ele se preocupou com o irmão se levantando.

Heero ficou em silencio. Zechs estava certo. Mas uma coisa que era um fato era que precisava ter o loiro para si novamente e viver com eles tantas fantasias e experiências, quanto viveu com Duo noite passada.

Na noite passada havia tido Duo de todas as formas possíveis e posições imagináveis, o irmão de Zechs havia permitido ser de Heero de todas as maneiras, haviam feito juntos muitas coisas ousadas, Heero queria provar as mesmas coisas com Zechs.

Passos foram ouvidos no corredor. A porta do quarto de Duo foi aberta e uma senhora entrou. Era uma mulher madura e de carnes fartas, sua surpresa foi grande ao encontrar Zechs com os cabelos em desalinho e face corada e um Heero fechando a calça.

-Eu... Soube que o jovem foi trazido por Yui e vim ver o estado dele. – Ela comentou depois de um tempo em silêncio. Voltando seus olhos para Duo ela expressou um som de contrariedade. –Está pálido. Vou chamar o doutor Assuris. –Ela informou.

-Eu já ia fazer isso. – Zechs se apressou. –Vou avisar meu pai também. – Ele completou sem jeito com o olhar da mulher sobre si.

-Antes de ter com o senhor Integro limpe o canto dos lábios... – Ela observou muito séria. –E aproveito para avisar que o patrão não quer saber de nada que aconteça ao jovem Duo. – Ela se retirou sem mudar sua expressão severa.

Zechs ficou imóvel. Ela havia percebido tudo, fora à situação acusadora ele ainda havia deixava escorrer um filete de esperma pelos lábios.

-Zechs... – Heero se aproximou.

-Vá pro inferno, seu tarado! – Ele gritou deixando o quarto muito confuso.

**

* * *

**

O médico havia chegado em uma hora. Era o médico local. Ele conhecia o problema de Duo, e diagnosticara apenas como mais uma crise. O rapaz tinha um tumor na cabeça, durante anos não havia se desenvolvido, porém com a idade o caroço havia crescido e isso encurtava gradativamente o tempo de vida daquele belo jovem. Não havia jeito, Duo nascera fadado a morrer bem jovem.

Duo não saira da cama naquele dia. Sua cabeça não colaborava, estava pesada e dolorida demais.

Pela tarde Yui foi ver como ele estava e eles deixaram que um clima constrangedor seguisse entre eles. Duo tentara quebrar aquela distancia agradecendo por Heero tê-lo ouvido e ainda por tê-lo levado para casa.

-Deixe disso. Eu teria feito por qualquer um. – Yui se mostrou polido e impessoal.

-Mas eu não. – Duo o cortou depois dessa frase o encarando com seus grandes olhos violetas. –Eu jamais teria feito aquele sexo com outro... Só fiz porque senti muito a sua falta desde que sai dessa casa. – Ele falou abaixando os olhos.

-Co-como? –Heero sentou ao lado do rapaz na cama. Duo era muito jovem quando eles foram separados. Mas Heero lembrava do menino sempre atrás dele, o abraçando e implorando choroso por sua atenção, que sempre pertencera a Zechs.

-É isso mesmo. – Duo suspirou cansado. Uma vez que estava com seus dias contados gostaria de revelar algo a Heero. –Eu... Sei que era bem pequeno, mas eu te amava. – Ele falou baixo sem olhar nos olhos do moreno. – E continuo a te amar. Essa foi a única razão pela qual me dei a você sem nenhuma restrição, ontem. – Ele confessou.

-Duo. Por isso eu tinha a impressão que você estava fingindo aquela indiferença. Mas... Se eu soubesse que você se dera por amor, eu jamais teria aceitado. – Heero foi extremamente sincero.

-Como? – Duo o olhou bem ferido. – Ia me rejeitar? Porque? Não gostou? Não sou bonito ou gostoso o suficiente para um homem como você?

-Idiota. Você é lindo e transa como ninguém... Mas eu... Duo. Eu não te amo. Eu jamais teria te dado falsas esperanças. Se eu soubesse que você me amava jamais teria transado com você. – Yui falou. O fato era que estava confuso, divido entre dois irmãos.

-Eu sei. Por isso não te falei. – Duo sorriu. –Vamos! Deixe disso. Eu não estou lhe cobrando nada, eu queria muito fazer amor com você antes de morrer... E fiz. – Ele explicou sorrindo de forma triste.

Heero se sentiu mal. Aquele menino tão doce o amava, por isso se passou por alguém leviano, apenas para ser amado por ele ao menos uma vez. Será que ele merecia mesmo um esforço tão grande de alguém como Duo? De certa forma gostava muito daquele jovem, sentiu tanta pena dele nesse momento.

-Eu só queria que você tivesse dito que me amava... E que eu era lindo, maravilhoso... Queria acordar do seu lado e te ver sorrindo e dizendo como nossa noite fora maravilhosa. – Duo gemeu triste deixando que as lágrimas manchassem seu lindo rosto.

-Ohh, Duo. – Heero sentiu um baque em seu coração. Sentia-se um verme por fazer aquelas jóias ametistas chorarem. – Foi uma noite maravilhosa. – Heero falou, não mentia, mas havia ainda Zechs em sua vida.

Heero tinha certeza que estava dividido entre os dois belos jovens. Duo o havia mostrado isso. Penalizado Yui beijou os lábios de Duo, num ósculo terno, delicado.

Duo fechou seus olhos chorosos e recebera de Heero um doce ósculo.

Porém nesse exato momento Zechs entrava pela porta. Ele não soube qual o motivo, mas congelara ao ver o beijo entre seu irmão e Heero. Alguma confusão se deu em sua cabeça e em seu coração. Queria arrancar um dos braços do outros, queria gritar e fugir, mas nada fez a não ser ficar ali os olhando com fúria.

-Ze-Zechs? – Duo o olhou depois do beijo. O irmão mais velho estava pálido.

-Zechs eu posso explicar! – Yui se viu falando. Mas o que explicaria e porque? Ao que conste o loiro o odiava, não tinham nada alem de uma transa louca e uma chupada mais louca ainda.

-Desculpe, Heero. – Zechs conseguiu falar. Notava-se que ele estava engolindo sua raiva, afinal as palavras saiam lentas e trêmulas. –Eu te julguei mal hoje de manhã, quando tentei defender meu irmão. – Ele se aproximou de Duo. – Você está certo, está tomando o que está sendo dado. – Encarava Duo com raiva.

-Irmão? – O mais novo o olhou confuso.

-Tenho vergonha de você. Melhor, me dá pena de ver meu irmão como um vagabundo barato se rastejando aos pés de um empregadinho. – Ele acusou o irmão.

-Não... Zechs. – Duo ia se levantar, mas uma tontura o levou para cama novamente.

-Patético... Um vadio patético! – Zechs gritou. –Vamos Yui. Pode comer a vontade! – Sorriu agora virando para Heero, porém o que seguiu foi inesperado. Uma bofetada, forte, seca, sonora.

Um silêncio pesado tomou aquele cômodo após Heero Yui ter acertado o rosto do loiro com força. Ninguém ousou falar.

-Você me bateu. – Zechs o encarou com os olhos rasos de lágrimas. O rosto extremamente vermelho. – Por causa desse vadio. – Acusou. –Você merece mesmo esse vadio. Um empregadinho e um vadiozinho. – O loiro falou baixo, mas seus olhos estavam carregados de ódio.

-Nunca mais. – Havia sido doloroso para Heero fazer tal coisa. –Nunca mais fale assim do seu irmão. Você pode se arrepender amanhã. – Heero concluiu.

Zechs não tinha mais nada a fazer naquele quarto. Vira o empregado beijando o irmão de forma tão carinhosa, vira o empregado defender o irmão de forma protetora, só podia concluir que finalmente Duo havia conseguido roubar a atenção de Heero para si. Magoado mais uma vez Zechs saiu correndo.

-Eu sinto muito Heero. Não sabia que Zechs o amava. – Duo falou magoado e realmente ferido com a situação.

Heero nada falou. Havia sido confuso demais aquele dia. –Nem eu sabia disso. Isso é tudo muito confuso. – Yui o olhou pesaroso.

–Em menos de dois dias aqui já consegui transformar a vida de todos nessa casa num verdadeiro inferno. – O jovem falou enquanto Yui saia finalmente atrás de Zechs. Vencido Duo afundou o rosto para um pranto pesado.

* * *

Valeu pela força...  
Persephone-sama fofinha e todos os outros comentários fofos...

Beijos,  
Hina...


	4. Chapter 4

**O lago

* * *

**

A estadia de Duo não havia sido nada agradável na fazenda. Primeiro sua chegada não trouxe maiores alegrias a seu pai. E ele conseguira chatear Zechs e Heero de uma única vez. Havia tido uma crise que o deixara de cama durante dois dias, e no caso de Duo dois dias lhe faziam grande falta, afinal ele era alguém com os dias contados.

Quando finalmente conseguira se sentir forte o suficiente para sair do quarto pela manhã, ele cruzou com Heero em um dos corredores. Seus olhos se encontraram, mas o japonês o ignorou passando reto pela sala onde se encontravam Zechs e Integro.

Duo protelou entre voltar para o quarto e encarar a família. Decidiu-se por tomar café junto aos seus, porém não fora boa idéia.

-Pai. Estou pensando em passar um tempo na fazenda daqueles amigos meus. – Zechs não encarou o irmão. –Eu acho que não tenho clima pra ficar sob o mesmo teto que esse menino. – ee referia a Duo.

-Como? – Integro olhou para o filho mais velho. – Se alguém tiver de sair dessa casa, meu filho, é esse menino. – Integro sempre tinha o cuidado de nunca chamar o nome daquele jovem de trança. –Ele é quem está sobrando aqui. Se você sair eu juro por Deus que arrasto esse garoto para fora na mesma hora, como já fiz há anos atrás. – o pai anunciou.

Duo ficou parado junto à mesa. A cabeça baixa. Sentia as lágrimas vindo, mas não queria chorar ali. Ele fechou os punhos com força sentindo o corpo tremer.

-Vou pensar ainda. – Zechs falou se levantando – Perdi a fome. – ele falou saindo da mesa.

-Eu também. O clima ficou intragável. – Integro comentou jogando o guardanapo sobre a mesa. –Suray! – ele chamou pela serviçal. –Retire a mesa. – mandou.

-Mas o menino não vai comer? – a mulher de corpo avantajado olhou para o rapaz parado perto da mesa.

-Se ele quiser comer alguma coisa eu não vou negar. Mas você não frita um ovo para ele. – Integro foi taxativo.

-O senhor quem sabe. – a mulher respondeu retirando a louça e as comidas da mesa.

-Heero! – Integro chamou e logo o japonês estava próximo a si de forma solícita. – Mostre a fazendo a esse menino. Mostre onde pode arrumar alguma coisa para comer, porque na minha mesa ele não senta, e nenhum de meus empregados trabalha para ele. Ouviu bem, Heero? Você não obedece a ele, nunca. Apenas vai mostrar a fazenda para ele. –Integro falou – Ah... Eu já falei com meu administrador, ele irá informar meus empregados de nunca fazerem nada para esse menino nesse _curtíssimo _tempo que ele vai ficar de _favor_ na minha casa. – Integro fez questão de acentuar essa última parte, uma vez que Duo viveria muito pouco tempo ali. Na verdade ele tinha muito pouco tempo de vida, Integro sabia disso. Afinal essa foi a única razão para permitir a vinda do jovem de volta a casa.

Era uma maldita ordem por dois motivos para o empregado. Não queria estar muito próximo de Duo, uma vez que se passaram dois dias desde que Zechs os pegara se beijando e ainda não tivera como falar com o loiro, e outra porque Duo estava muito doente, ele não precisava ser humilhado dessa forma. Mas ainda sim aquilo era uma ordem.

Duo se retirou da sala esperando que Heero o seguisse. Assim o japonês fez. Eles não trocaram palavras enquanto seguiam para fora da casa, Duo se manteve caminhando a sua frente, a cabeça ia baixa, talvez estivesse chateado com a humilhação que acabara de sofrer, Heero pensou.

Pararam na varanda onde Duo buscou apoio no corrimão e ali parou sempre mantendo os olhos ocultos sob a franja marrom dourada. Heero parou em silencio ao lado dele notando finalmente que ele chorava, as lágrimas lhe escorriam pelo rosto uma a uma, vindas em silencio, quietas, talvez Duo tivesse chorado em silencio a vida toda. Lembrara de quando o próprio Zechs o maltratara no quarto, quando assistiu aquele beijo inocente, Duo nada falara em combate às acusações do irmão, apenas se deixara ser ofendido.

-Eu... Acho que vou arrumar minhas coisas, Heero. Acho que vou voltar para o colégio interno. – Duo falou finalmente. Estava triste.

-Duo... – Heero o olhou também triste. Ele sabia o que isso significava para Duo. Era morrer sozinho e frustrado tendo a certeza de que há 15 anos atrás havia sido varrido das vidas de sua própria família.

-Eu nem devia ter vindo. Vocês estavam bem. Levando suas vidas e eu cheguei aqui. – ele resmungou.

-Merda. Porque te fazemos chorar todas às vezes? – Heero estava confuso. Pela primeira vez notara os verdadeiros sentimentos de Zechs em relação a si, mas por causa de Duo o loiro havia se chateado e se afastado, mas vendo por outro lado Zechs sempre arrumava uma forma de acabar chateado com Heero, não fora só por causa de Duo.

O japonês tomou o rosto de Duo em suas mãos grandes o erguendo, seus olhos se encararam por um breve tempo.

-Vou lhe mostrar a fazenda e você vai gostar. Vai até ser divertido fazer a própria comida. – Heero sorriu lhe dando uma força.

Assim os dois saíram juntos, de mãos dadas, Heero esperava poder renovar as esperanças do mais novo com aquela atitude.

* * *

Enquanto isso em outro ponto da fazenda Zechs estava parado apenas ouvindo as ordens do administrador que falava cercado de empregados. Ele era um homem baixo, até bem jovem para o cargo que já ocupava. Era filho de um dos melhores amigos de Integro, vindo de uma família de chineses ele havia se formado com méritos e acabara sendo contratado para cuidar das partes de ofícios e cartórios da fazenda, bem como sempre era cogitado para passar algumas ordens especificas aos empregados.

-Como muitos sabem temos um jovem na fazenda que é o filho mais novo de nosso patrão. Por motivos pessoais eles não têm muita harmonia, e nosso patrão apenas o está deixando ficar esse tempo na fazenda porque é um bom homem. – Chang Wufei falava, sua voz era sempre pausada e calma. Ele mantinha os cabelos negros sempre presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, os olhos puxados característico dos chineses, se estreitaram ainda mais para falar o que vinha a seguir. – O senhor Integro, não quer que nenhum de vocês sirva esse menino e de forma alguma ele deve ser tratado como filho do patrão. – Chang informou. –È apenas um hóspede que ainda não entende que não foi convidado. –explicava.

Quando finalmente dispensou os funcionário Wufei caminhou junto a Zechs de volta para a casa.

-Ele não está sendo duro demais com o garoto? – Chang perguntou ao loiro.

-Meu pai tem as suas próprias razões... E no mais Duo já tem um guardião. – O loiro falou com desgostos. –Ou não sabia que ele e Heero estão transando? – Zechs falou.

-Não acredito. – Wufei olhou para Zechs. –Quer dizer que o japonês não perde mesmo tempo? – falou com um tempero de irônica. Não era novidade que os dois não se suportavam. Heero era quem cuidava de todos os assuntos da fazenda antes da intromissão do universitário chinês. Quando Wufei se formara e viera trabalhar como administrador da fazenda Yui perdera grande poder ali dentro, e culpava Chang por isso. Atualmente os dois tentavam se suportar.

-Dessa vez a culpa não é do Yui. Parece que meu irmão é quem vive pendurado no pescoço dele. E ele não vai recusar. Se o garoto tá se oferecendo... – o loiro comentou magoado. Ainda não tinha perdoado o irmão por aquele beijo que viu entre os dois.

Wufei nada comentou. Ele sempre jurara que Zechs e Yui se gostavam, mas parecia que o japonês havia preferido o irmão mais novo.

* * *

Os problemas enfrentados por Duo foram bem grandes. Todos na fazenda lhe viravam as costas e essa era a maior dificuldade. Uma que vez desde muito cedo aprendera a si virar sozinho o maior problema era mesmo se sentir um hóspede indesejado em um lugar que ele tinha como seu lar.

Ele fritava ovos e comia pão roubado da cozinha há uma semana. Ainda não havia conseguido se reaproximar do irmão, de seu pai nem pensar e Heero embora lhe cumprimentasse estava sendo evasivo, talvez com medo de alguma reação de Zechs.

Duo estava considerando o fato de ir embora bem plausível a essas alturas, mas tinha que falar com Zechs antes e resolver aquele mal entendido. Por isso aproveitou que o irmão estava distante da casa.

O local onde antes era o lago que sua mãe havia perdido a vida, havia agora um grande aterro, porém havia um pequeno córrego que levava a água desembocando num rio, um pouco distante da fazenda.

Não havia ninguém a seus comandos naquela fazenda e Duo estava agora selando seu próprio cavalo. Pelo tino tentara escolher um que parecesse manso, mas era fato que fazia muito tempo que não lidava com aquilo, desde de criança entrava em contato com uma fazenda ou mesmo com a montaria.  
Duo estava sozinho no estábulo, e isso era perfeito para alguém que estivesse mal intencionado, talvez alguém como Chang Wufei.

O chinês se aproximou do rapaz sorrindo de forma falsa.

-Bom dia, sou Chang Wufei. – ele se apresentou.

-Olá, Sou Duo. – o menino lhe sorriu de forma inocente. Talvez fosse o primeiro amigo que fazia por ali.

-Eu sou administrador daqui... Seu pai deu certas ordens a seu respeito, mas nessa manhã quando o vi sair na varanda imaginei que não conseguiria ficar sem lhe cumprimentar. – Wufei foi bem direto.

-Você é sempre assim? – Duo sorriu.

-Só perto de um rapaz tão lindo como você. – galante ele retirou a montaria das mãos do jovem. – Venha. Eu te ajudo, esse cavalo é bem arredio, você merece algo mais delicado. – ele sorria sendo o mais gentil que podia.

Quando finalmente terminou de selar o cavalo ficou a observar Duo de cima abaixo. Era muito bonito mesmo, na verdade um convite insano ao prazer, de fato o maldito Yui tinha sorte, mas se ele achava que ia se dar bem estava enganado. Primeiro seduzia o filho mais velho, depois o mais novo, Wufei pensava assim, afinal achava que Yui montava uma estratégia para se dar bem dentro daquela fazenda. –Não quer que eu te acompanhe? – o chinês sorriu gentil.

-Desculpe, Chang. Eu vou encontrar com Zechs. Agente precisa conversar. – Duo foi polido, ficava grato pela atenção que aquele sorridente rapaz estava lhe dando, mas não estava muito certo das intenções dele.

-Entendo. Bom, então fica sendo nosso segredinho que eu te ajudei. – Wufei sorriu tocando com a ponta do dedo no nariz de Duo.

-Muito obrigado, por tudo. – o jovem montou o animal. Ele era arredio, mas talvez fosse só a falta de costume, fazia muito tempo que não montava um eqüino. Assim Duo achou por bem seguir de forma bem cautelosa, sem provocar o animal, seguindo a trotes lentos para o rio.

-Que idiota mais gostosinho... – Wufei falou para si mesmo vendo Duo se afastar.

* * *

Zechs viu quando Duo desceu no cavalo. Quis sair dali, mas alguma coisa o manteve. Talvez já era hora de ouvir o que o rapaz tinha a dizer em sua defesa.

-Zechs. – Duo o chamou. Não ouve resposta. –Eu sei que pisei na bola com você, irmão. –ele falou sentando ao lado do loiro.

-Você deu o que era seu... Não me importo com isso. – o loiro falou sem olhar o mais jovem e soava um tanto quanto infantil e mimado.

Duo o olhou por um tempo e não deixou de achar engraçada a atitude do irmão, talvez ele tivesse sido muito mimado pelo pai.

-Não estou falando de mim. Eu falo do Heero. Se eu tivesse ido para cama com qualquer outro homem não teria problema, né? O problema é que foi com o Heero? – Duo perguntou.

-Porque voltou? – Zechs olhou finalmente. – Ninguém te quer aqui. Ah, sim. Ninguém, exceto heero. – O loiro foi irônico deixando transparecer uma irritação quase infantil.

-Nem ele. – Duo falou ficando triste. – Olha, você mesmo disse no quarto. Yui só aproveitou porque eu me entreguei. – Duo queria ser o mais claro possível. Mesmo que para ele aquela noite tivesse sido maravilhosa, ele sabia que para Yui não foi. Devia então mostrar isso para Zechs. –Ele só me _comeu_ porque eu quis muito. Eu o seduzi. O coitado não teve como recusar. – Duo confessou se sentindo mal por usar tais termos, afinal ele sempre desejou estar nos braços de Yui e aquela noite estava apenas realizando um doce e puro sonho.

-Duo, você é muito promiscuo mesmo, não? – o loiro bufou, ia se retirar.

-Eu só fiz isso porque o amo. – Duo se apressou confessando seus verdadeiros sentimentos. –Eu não sabia de vocês dois. Se eu soubesse jamais teria me metido nisso. Eu juro. – Duo estava sendo sincero. Ele estava segurando o braço de Zechs evitando que este se afastasse.

-Duo. Você ama mesmo o Yui? – Zechs estava incrédulo. Ele vasculhou aqueles grandes olhos violetas do irmão.

-Sempre o amei. Ele tem muitas qualidades. É lindo, e por trás daquele empregado rude existe um sensível amigo para todas as horas. Dê uma chance a ele. – o trançado falou sem seguida.

-Você não vai tentar lutar por ele já que diz o amar? – Zechs se voltara para Duo ainda o olhando. O que significava tudo aquilo?

-Zechs. Eu já disse. Eu jamais teria transado com ele se eu soubesse que você se importava.

-Quem disse essa bobagem? – o loiro fechou o semblante, ele estava sendo tão transparente assim em relação ao que sentia por Yui?

-Zechs... Quando ele transou comigo ele em momento nenhum me disse àquelas coisas românticas que agente gosta de ouvir quando tem um cara dentro da gente. –Duo corou levemente. –Eu supus que ele tinha outra pessoa no coração... – Conclui sorrindo.

-Duo. Porque se feriu dessa forma? Se o amava e sabia que ele não te correspondia porque foi se deitar na cama dele? – o loiro não entendia.

-Eu queria muito ser dele ao menos uma noite. Eu tinha pressa, por isso teve que ser tudo meio que alucinado... – Duo sempre sorria, mas havia um brilho triste em seus olhos.

-Eu ainda não te entendo. Se porta como um qualquer. Sabe que Heero te teve apenas para sexo...

-Zechs, eu sei o que fiz e não me arrependo. Eu dei meu corpo a ele... – Duo assumira a culpa daquela noite. –Ele deve te amar muito... –as orbes violetas de Duo miraram as águas cristalinas do córrego. –Eu tenho certeza porque teve um momento, que ele alcançou o orgasmo... Ah... Ele chamou seu nome. – Duo confessou. –Foi baixo, mas ele te chamou. Eu apaixonado pelo cara, realizado por tê-lo dentro de mim e na hora _H_ ele chama o nome do meu irmão... Nossa... Eu quis sair correndo. – o trançado falou, mas não demonstrava mágoa.

-Deve ter te ferido muito. – Zechs estava confuso.

-Nem tanto. Eu... Nunca imaginei que ficaria com ele.

-Deus. Ainda não consigo te entender. Sabia que não haveria nada entre vocês, então porque foi transar com ele? Você não é assim. Não é o tipo de cara que se realiza com uma noite de sexo, Duo. Você gosta de se apaixonar, de se envolver... – o rapaz mais velho agora o olhava tentando arrancar o que tanto o trançado escondia.

-Porque fui pra cama com ele? Irmão. Eu amo o Heero só que não posso ficar com ele. Não há tempo para viver alguma coisa ele. – Duo falou triste e baixo, não queria falar sobre sua doença com Zechs. – Eu ficaria muito feliz se você pudesse dar uma segunda chance pra ele. – o trançado tentou sorrir.

-Duo. Eu não amo o Heero. – a conversa estava ficando difícil, Duo parecia decidido a servir de cupido entre Yui e seu irmão.

-Mentira. Você quase me bateu quando viu o nosso beijo. E olha que nem teve língua.

-Ele nunca me beijou daquele jeito, como se você pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento. Com tanto carinho e cuidado. – Zechs nem se dera conta, mas havia confessado o que estava sentindo. Estava morrendo de ciúme da atenção que vira Heero dá a Duo.

-Hahahahaha... – Duo apenas sorriu bem animado. Seu irmão estava apaixonado, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer.

Zechs sorriu também. Duo era um rapaz de bom coração, uma pessoa amiga daquelas raras de se encontrar. Ele amava Heero, mas não se importava nem um pouco em não ficar com ele se fosse para a felicidade de todos.

-Mas... Não é justo brigar por ele... Brigar com você. – inseguro o mais velho falou olhando a grama.

-Zechs. Você não vai brigar para ter algo que já é seu. Heero te ama, isso é um fato. Dê mais uma chance a ele. – Duo ficou sério. –Por favor. Se você não o procurar eu vou me sentir tão culpado que vou cortar meus pulsos quando estiver na banheira. – ele falou de forma muito séria.

Zechs o olhou confuso sustentando aqueles olhos grandes de cor ametista. Mas Duo logo sorriu de forma doce. –Te peguei... hahahahaha.. –ele era mesmo muito especial.

-Seu safadinho. – Duo estava desculpado. Zechs o abraçou caindo sobre ele fazendo cócegas. –Como tive saudades de você, meu anjinho da guarda. Nem sei como vivi tanto tempo sem ter contato. – o loiro sorria.

-Vamos apostar aquela corrida? – Duo saltou correndo na direção do cavalo. –Só que você vai ter que me dá um desconto, afinal eu não cavalgo há muito tempo. Eram muito pequenos da última vez.

-Sei... Mas parece que anda praticando muita montaria ultimamente, com homens. – Zechs o provocou de forma divertida.

-Ah, loiro. Você vai me pagar essa provocação. – eles sempre apostavam corridas em seus pones, quando crianças. Embora Duo fosse bem novo naquela época.

Sorridentes eles saírem montando seus animais. Duo subiu no arisco cavalo e cometeu o maior erro que podia. Ele puxou as rédeas com forças fazendo o animal empinar de forma agressiva como se exigisse ser desmontado imediatamente, a seguir partiu trotando rápido e sem controle.

Zechs viu que o irmão tinha problemas, mas foi tudo muito rápido. Num instante Duo montara o eqüino feroz e esse empinara nas patas dianteiras para depois partir em uma disparada feita. O loiro assistiu em pânico Duo ser arremessado contra o ar caindo pesadamente ao chão e rolar inúmeras vezes até parar detido pelas pedras próximas ao rio.

O loiro galopou até o local saltando de seu cavalo correndo até Duo. Havia sangue nas roupas do irmão, o medo se instalou no coração do mais velho.

-Duo. Fala comigo! – chamou movendo o jovem de posição. Sabia que não devia, mas estava nervoso demais. O rosto tão lindo de Duo estava pálido e inerte, havia muito sangue turvando sua face perfeita.

Zechs nem soube como conseguiu chegar com Duo em casa, porém chegou fazendo alarde. Gritando para que chamassem o médico para Duo, mas por incrível que pudesse parecer ninguém, nenhum nos empregados se movia.

-Que estão fazendo? Chamem o médico! – Zechs gritou nervoso.

-As ordens são que não devemos ajudar esse menino. – um dos empregados deu às costas saindo.

-Mas... Wufei! Chame o médico. – Zechs falou com o chinês.

-Desculpe, Zechs. Eu queria muito ajudar, mas seu pai nos deu ordens. Se eu for chamar um médico ele vai saber. – o chinês falou sem poder fazer nada.

O loiro não sabia o que fazer. Duo perdia sangue demais e não acordava, a queda do cavalo havia sido muito feia. Não queria se afastar dele, afinal podia ter alguma recaída e sabia que ninguém ali o ajudaria em sua ausência. O que faria?

-Heero. É claro. – ele falou deixando um Duo ferido no quarto. –Meu pai não vai saber que você ajudou. Apenas fique com meu irmão enquanto eu busco ajuda. – o jovem loiro pediu a Chang e saiu correndo pelo corredor atrás de Heero.

-Como eles são ingênuos. – Chang falou baixo se aproximando de Duo. Sorrindo ele acariciou o rosto jovem e belo, estava sangrando tanto na nuca. -Você fica lindo assim. – o chinês lambeu os lábios do trançado. –Infelizmente vou ter que te jogar nos braços do japonês. O que é uma pena, dizem que japoneses tem um pinto pequeno, acho que você precisa de um homem de verdade. – Wufei falava ao ouvido e Duo o tocando com certa vulgaridade.

Um Duo desacordado era um bom _aperitivo_ para alguém sem escrúpulos. O chinês seguiu beijando os lábios do pobre rapaz e passando sua mão ousava sobre as partes íntimas dele. Por fim o beijou com mais gana retirando uma peça íntima de dentro da própria camisa. Arrumando-a abaixo dos travesseiros o trançado. –Prontinho. Do jeito que Zechs é quando descobrir isso aqui vai tirar conclusões precipitadas.

Sorrindo o Chinês abriu as gavetas do menino trançado mexendo nas peças e retirou uma cueca, bege. – Essa? Acho que uma preta fica mais ousada. – ele comentava consigo mesmo. – Essa aqui está ótima. – sorriu em vitória cheirando vulgarmente a peça íntima de Duo. – É meu belo vadio, sinto muito te usar dessa forma, mas tudo pelo poder. – ele sorriu escondendo a cueca de Duo dentro da blusa.

-Wufei? Ele teve alguma melhora? – Zechs retornara com Heero a tiracolo no exato momento que o chinês escondera a cueca de Duo dentro da blusa.

-Não. Nada! – Ele fingiu uma preocupação extrema.

-É bem estranho como você se importa tanto com o Duo. – Heero não gostara nada de ver aquele verme no quarto de Duo. Alguma coisa ele estava aprontando.

-Eu só não vou responder porque sei o quanto está apaixonado por esse pobre garoto, isso deve te deixar bem possessivo e quem não seria com um namorado desses? – Chang comentou.

-Ele não é meu namorado, Wufei. – Heero estava ficando furioso. Aquela insinuação do chinês fez Zechs corar. –Eu e Duo não temos nada demais, Zechs. – Yui não sabia qual o motivo, mas estava jurando isso ao loiro.

-Deus. Não é hora para vocês dois começarem. – o loiro falou chateado com os dois. –E Heero, pelo amor de Deus, tenha algum sentimento pelo Duo, pelo menos enquanto ele está assim de cama. – ele completou. O próprio irmão havia lhe confessado que passara uma noite perfeita com Heero e agora o japonês acabava de lhe dizer que não havia nada entre eles. Será que Yui era mesmo esse cafajeste? Mas não era hora para isso, Duo precisava de cuidados.

-Desculpe, Zechs. Devem chamar um médico. Eu não posso chamar infelizmente por causa das ordens... – Wufei ia falando.

-Não se preocupe, Chang. Eu vou fazer isso, acho que você pode voltar a engraxar as botas do senhor Integro. – Heero o provocou.

-Certo... Está nervoso porque o garoto está se esvaindo em sangue. Coitado, talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Acabar logo com o sofrimento dele. – o chinês comentou se retirando.

Zechs ia perguntar o que Wufei quisera falar com tal insinuação, porém Duo gemera de dor e isso alertara seus sentidos. Atento ao estado delicado do jovem, Heero trocou um olhar confiante com Zechs e saiu correndo para trazer o médico.

* * *

Quase uma hora havia se passado. Agora Zechs estava sentando no sofá na sala de cabeça baixa. Heero sabia que devia manter certa distancia, mas não suportava vê-lo daquela forma. Sem trocar palavras se sentou ao lado dele o puxando com firmeza para seu peito. O loiro não protestou, ele queria mesmo ficar naquele peito forte e quente.

Yui era um homem completo. Lindo e forte, daqueles que qualquer um poderia passar a vida inteira esperando.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. – o japonês falava acariciando o liso cabelo de Zechs, quando o médico veio até a sala.

-Zechs. Ele só vai dormir um pouco com os analgésicos que eu dei. Repouso e boa alimentação. O resto ele já sabe. – o médico da família falou entrando na sala.

-Não foi nada grave então? – o irmão do trançado estava agora mais aliviado.

-Só o tombo. Ele bateu com a cabeça, mas isso não influiu em nada, graças a Deus. Quando Heero me disse que ele havia levado um tombo montando e havia batido a cabeça eu achei que era o fim, mas graças a Deus parece que não afetou o tumor. – o médico falou aliviado. – De qualquer forma, fiquem atentos às reações dele. Se depois do efeito dos remédios vai ficar sonolento, se vai lembrar do acidente, se vai falar coisas sem nexos. – o doutor explicava, mas Zechs parecia não ouvir nada. Havia parado de registrar o que o médico dizia quando ouvira a palavra _tumor._

-Que tumor? – finalmente o irmão mais velho perguntou.

-Ele ainda não sabe? – o doutor parou o receituário e olhos para Yui erguendo as sobrancelhas brancas.

-Nem Duo, nem o pai contaram. – Yui explicou.

-Filho. Seu irmão... Eu sinto muito. Ele só deve ter mais uns quatro meses de vida. – o doutor lamentou.

Foi um choque e tanto para o loiro.

-Que brincadeira é essa? – ele se levantou beirando uma histeria.

-Não é brincadeira. Ele sempre carregou esse tumor na cabeça, e como é bem raro se desenvolveu de forma estúpida nesses últimos anos, ele não tem muito tempo. Foi apenas por isso que seu pai deixou que ele voltasse para casa. Para que pudesse passar os últimos dias com vocês. – o médico tentava explicar, porém sabia que a reação de Zechs seria péssima, afinal ficara sabendo da pior forma possível.

-Mentira! – Zechs não acreditaria naquilo. Era absurdo. Duo era lindo, vivaz, não parecia alguém que só tinha mais três meses de vida. Aquilo só podia ser mentira. Assim, movido de uma vontade imensa de arrancar de dentro de seu peito aquela dor ele agarrou o médico pela gola do jaleco o sacudindo. –Faça alguma coisa! Temos dinheiro, deve haver algum tratamento.

-Filho, tenha calma. – o médico tentava em vão.

-Não! Tem que haver cura! – Zechs gritava entre as lágrimas de desespero.

-Não há. Não podemos operar. – o medico explicava. –Heero, me ajude aqui. – pediu.

Yui o agarrou por trás o imobilizando. Mas o loiro queria se livrar. Queria pôr para fora àquela mágoa, a dor de saber que depois de tanto tempo longe do irmão o ia perder, a dor de saber que fora enganado por todos. Até Heero já sabia.

O loiro voltou sua fúria contra o japonês o socando como podia, mas estava sendo seguro pelo rapaz que era bem mais forte. Ele estava se machucando naquela tentativa de se livrar do abraço firme do japonês, por isso Yui tomou a decisão de o golpear com força.

-Sinto, muito, Zechs. – o japonês falou quando o corpo mole de Zechs veio a seus braços.

* * *

Agora Heero estava no quarto de Zechs velando seu sono. Há quase duas horas havia se passado toda aquela confusão na sala, quando o loiro soubera que o irmão estava à beira da morte.

_-Ele é tão viril às vezes. Um homem lindo e forte, mas em outros momentos parece apenas um garotinho assustado._ – Heero pensou olhando para o loiro na cama.

-Duo... – O rapaz na cama se moveu acordando. Quando abriu seus olhos Zechs viu Heero sentado a sua frente com uma séria expressão. Como precisava ver aquela imagem de segurança ali. Sem palavras ele se lançou nos braços do japonês. –Pelo amor de Deus, não fala nada. Apenas fica assim... – ele gemeu no peito macio daquele belo homem.

* * *

Shanty pediu lá vai capítulo novo.. (beijo)

_-Quando eu acabei de escrever esse capitulo dei com a cabeça no móvel do micro incontáveis vezes. Eu via que o Wufei está pintado como um completo verme, eu tive tanta raiva dele, sem nenhum escrúpulo. Jogando com as pessoas... Ele está dando um baita nojo... _

_-Outro que está de dar raiva é o Zechs, que de tão mimando e infantil... Nem sei. _

_-Bom... Eu acho que o Heero merece um homem de verdade, alguém leve e divertido como o Duo... Acho que o loiro vai perder o amor e atenção do japa se continuar assim... Não sei... Veremos. _

_Beijos,_

**Hina **


	5. Chapter 5

**O lago**

* * *

Naquele dia tudo poderia ter acabado bem. Duo havia feito as pazes com Zechs, o loiro estava convencido de que devia procurar Heero... Parecia de fato que tudo estava ganhando as cores certas, mas Chang Wufei atuara de forma a estragar os planos de um dia perfeito. Ele dera a Duo um animal ainda arredio, e o pobre garoto acabara sofrendo um sério acidente. Por isso Zechs havia sabido da doença que extinguia a vida de seu belo irmão da pior forma possível.

Porem tudo aquilo havia tido uma conseqüência positiva. Agora Heero estava na cama de Zechs com ele quietinho em seus braços.

O loiro pensara em conversar um pouco, falar sobre Duo e sobre o amor que este sentia pelo japonês, mas, uma vez que estava deitado na cama nos braços fortes daquele homem maravilhoso, apenas buscou aquela boca de forma urgente.

Heero abriu suas coxas perfeitas aceitando o corpo menor de Zechs entre elas. O loiro afundou sua língua na boca do oriental sentindo aquele gosto quente que tanto amava na sua boca. Suas mãos apalparam as costas do empregado, sentindo os músculos salientes.

Urgentes e quentes. Eram sempre assim quando seus corpos se aproximavam. Zechs sugou o pescoço de Heero, chupou o queixo.

-Como você é lindo. – o loiro sorriu arrancando a camiseta do outro rapaz por sobre a cabeça e atacou com a língua, lábios e dentes os mamilos inseridos no peito forte. A língua do loiro desceu pelos músculos do abdômen num carinho que dava cócegas ao japonês. A língua exploradora ensopara o umbigo de Heero por um tempo demorado e seguiu. –Vamos, mostra pra mim. – o loiro falou contra a pele morena daquele homem fazendo os pêlos se arrepiarem com o hálito quente.

-Ahh... É todo seu. – Yui fechou os olhos numa expressão contida de excitação. Ele mordeu os lábios com força tentando se conter. O fato que queria se conter com Zechs. Ele queria tudo que o amante podia lhe dar, mas tudo mesmo. Com certa urgência a calça de Heero foi arrancada e Zechs a puxou pelas pernas sorrindo ver que sob a cueca Box do moreno a ereção enorme já se erguia implorando por atenção.

O loiro sorriu orgulhoso, afinal aquilo era somente para ele. Uma vez que sabia que nem mesmo Duo, tão lindo e atraente como era, conseguiu ter Heero Yui de corpo e alma, esse era um privilegio só seu. Retirando a camisa e a jogando de lado o loiro montou sobre as coxas de Yui excitando seus próprios mamilos.

-Merda, Zechs. Eu vou estourar aqui. – ele fez uma cara de insatisfação como se aquela dorzinha já começasse a latejar com seu enorme falo.

Zechs gemeu forte tendo seus dois mamilos entre seus dedos, estavam já inchados sob seus próprios toques. Finalmente ele sorriu e ainda montado sobre Yui voltou a beijar de forma apaixonada o falo escondido na cueca. –Adoro suas cuecas... Valorizam tanto seu corpo. –ele falou abaixando a cueca. –Olha só... Quem está aqui. – gemeu pondo a ponta do falo de Yui na boca.

-Ahhhhhh... – Heero se esticou na cama sorrindo com aquela sensação. A boca de Zechs fechada sobre sua parte sensível, aquele hálito morninho, a língua brincalhona tampando sua glande, ou circulando ao redor da cabeçorra... –Você me excita. Deixe-me encher essa tua boca de novo, vai? – com um olhar tarado Heero praticamente implorou. Tinha noção de que Zechs se excitava mais ao ouvir aquele tipo de coisa.

-Outros planos. – os olhos do loiro demonstraram um brilho selvagem, e ele sorriu. –Eu te quero dentro de outro lugar. Quero me lembrar como é te ter dentro de mim... – Zechs falou. Lembrava da conversa com Duo, o rapaz lhe dissera sobre as sensações que fora ter Heero dentro de si. –Eu quero ver se eu consigo uma coisinha de você. – o loiro sorriu. Duo lhe dissera sobre ouvir coisas românticas do cara que estava dentro dele na hora do gozo.

-Ahhh...Zechs. O que deu em você? Hoje você vai me matar... – Heero sorriu.

* * *

Duo se moveu incômodo na cama. Todo seu corpo estava dolorido, sua cabeça latejava em dor. Ele abriu os olhos gemendo, levou a mão até o curativo na nuca e finalmente se lembrara do tombo, do cavalo tão arredio. – Aquele cavalo não era manso. – ele comentou tentando se levantar.

Teria sido o mais correto a fazer ficar na cama, mas Duo era alguém agitado demais para isso. Ele seguiu tateando as paredes. Zechs o deveria ter trazido até seu quarto e providenciado que o médico viesse para lhe dá os socorros, mas porque não estava ali no lado de sua cama quando ele acordara, será que estava tudo bem com o loiro? Duo seguiu lentamente pelo corredor até chegar ao quarto do loiro.

-Zechs? – ele chamou baixo, mas não obteve respostas. A porta não estava trancada e Duo achou que não teria nenhum problema em entrar, porém o que viu foi uma cena dolorosa para seu coração apaixonado.

Era Zechs e Heero nus na cama. O loiro montado sobre o moreno. Os corpos suados e colados, encaixados de forma íntima.

-Zechs e Heero...- Duo falou para si muito chocado. Estavam transando pra valer, a posição ousada, talvez fosse normal, mas a expressão tanto do rosto de Heero quanto do de Zechs indicava como eles se amavam, assim o trançado acreditou.

Duo tinha que sair dali. Ele estava zonzo. De certo incentivara seu irmão a investir em Heero, porém não estava preparado para ver o homem que amava nos braços de outra pessoa, mesmo que soubesse que era o certo, que Zechs e Yui se amavam, mas seu coração ainda reclamava com aquela cena.

-Eles não estão só transando, estão fazendo amor... – Duo comentou se retirando. Mas os gemidos, os corpos suados, os barulhos, o cheiro de sexo, isso tudo vinha na sua cabeça como uma tormenta. Ele viu tudo rodar e apenas não foi ao chão porque braços fortes o ampararam. Mas estava tão vulnerável que se deixou abraçar e suspender por aquele estranho.

Quando Duo finalmente acordou estava tão confuso quanto antes. Não sabia onde estava, porém sua cabeça encontrava-se alojada num macio travesseiro. Estava em um quarto, porém não sabia de quem. De certo da pessoa que o levara no corredor.

-Finalmente. – a voz de Chang lhe chamou a atenção.

-Que? – Duo estreitou os olhos. Aquele homem havia lhe dado um cavalo violento dizendo que podia confiar. O menino se encolheu na cama.

-Calma, eu não vou te fazer mal. Na verdade que só me desculpar. Droga, quando eu soube do acidente fiquei muito mal. A culpa foi toda minha... Você sabe que não sou um homem de fazenda... Eu sou administrador... Foi um grande erro te dar aquele cavalo. – ele falou tão humilde.

-Eu... Está tudo bem agora. – Duo pode relaxar um pouco.

-Mesmo? Estou perdoado?

-Claro. Está tudo bem...

-Não achei que estivesse. Você estava pálido como quem viu fantasma. Desculpe a indiscrição, mas era Zechs e Yui no quarto? – Wufei comentou.

-Era sim... – Duo respondeu sem ânimo.

-Eu sabia... Sempre ouvi os gemidos deles... As noites, se pegando pelos cômodos da casa... Até no celeiro... Em qualquer lugar. – Wufei fez uma expressão de reprovação. – Só não entendo qual é a do Yui. Se ele sempre esteve com seu irmão, porque transou com você? – O chinês o olhou.

-Você sabe que eu e o Yui... ? – Duo encarou o outro rapaz com seus olhos de um violeta grande.

-Ele me contou. Na verdade anda se gabando disso pela fazenda... Anda espalhando que está firme com o irmão mais velho, mas anda tirando o atraso do mais novo... Ele conta cada coisa a seu respeito. – Chang comentou.

Duo ficou apenas olhando para o chinês. Era horrível tudo aquilo.

-Eu não devia falar nada, mas é que estou ficando enojado com ele. O cara está te usando e fica te mostrando como um troféu. – o chinês simulou raiva. –Anda até dizendo que você é meio...Vulgar. Ele anda fazendo uma propaganda a seu respeito. Tome cuidado, ou um desses peões pode te derrubar num mato desses... – o chinês tentava jogar no coração de Duo uma semente contra Yui e Zechs.

-Impossível ser verdade. Eu fiquei com Heero apenas uma vez. Não estamos nos encontrando. – Duo o olhou revoltado.

-Então Yui é mais canalha do que eu pensei. Anda dizendo que basta estralar os dedos e você se atira aos pés dele... – o chinês ia continuar... Mas Duo interrompeu.

-Chega! – ele gritou. –Não vê que está falando bobagem. Eu não sei onde quer chegar, mas eu não sou bobo, e muito menos sou maleável como meu irmão que se deixa levar por emoções; O que quer afinal com tudo isso? Com tanta mentira? – Duo foi bem incisivo. Susterá um olhar tão acusador que de cara desmascarara o rapaz a sua frente.

-Por causa dessa sua aparência bela e frágil eu achei que seria fácil, mas me enganei... Então vou mudar de tática. – Wufei se levantou se aproximando. Sua expressão havia mudado de inocente para tenebrosa. Seria ele alguma espécie de delinqüente?

-Que está pretendendo? – Duo ainda tentou se encolheu quando aquele homem se aproximou, mas o soco no rosto o fez desfalecer por um momento. Estava ainda fraco pela perda de sangue da queda.

-Enquanto Heero trepa com o vadio do seu irmão eu vou ter comer aqui. Então vejamos quem pode mais. – o chinês falava agora montado sobre Duo abrindo a blusa do pijama do rapaz do rapaz indefeso e grogue. – Bom... Heero tem Zechs e eu vou mostrar para seu pai que eu tenho você. – ele falava descobrindo o corpo de Duo, o chupando e beijando de forma sádica.

-Para... Com isso... – o menino recobrou seus sentidos se vendo sobre o julgo daquele louco. –Nãooo... – ele gemeu baixo levando um tapa no rosto pela recusa.

-Você vai morrer em breve... Se eu puder fazer o velho Integro achar que estamos apaixonados é claro que vou ganhar algum conceito junto a ele. – Entre um beijo no pescoço e uma mordida em um dos mamilos de Duo Wufei ia falando. –Ele gosta de você, no fundo ele gosta. E quando souber que e te fiz feliz antes de você morrer ele vai me ser muito grato. – novos beijos violentos naquela pele tão delicada e cheirosa.

-Para, por favor, não. – Duo agora estava nu, chorando tentava se livrar, mas estava apanhando quando tentava reagir.

-Eu só tenho que morder bem esses mamilos e esse pescoço... Mas como você é cheiroso. Não vai ser nenhum sacrifício te comer. – ele usava palavras de baixo calão. –É bom que essa sua pele ficar marcada com facilidade, depois é só armar para aquele velho inútil descobrir que o filhinho doente dele anda trepando comigo. – Chang sorriu.

-Para... Não. Nãaaooo... – Duo chorou usando as forças que lhe restava para gritar.

-Cala, boca, vadio. Quietinho! – Wufei o puxou pelos cabelos o beijando com força.

Integro esteve em casa o dia todo. Apenas se manteve fechado em seu escritório. Soubera que Duo sofrera um tombo de cavalo, mas não teve coragem de ir vê-lo, como faria isso depois de tudo? Ele estava mesmo para morrer e Integro divagava entre o contar a verdade ou não... Talvez fosse melhor Duo morrer sem saber de nada...

Ele estava sentando em sua poltrona olhando o vazio da parede branca quando uma mulher passou pelo cômodo. Assustado ele levantou a vista e viu uma cópia de Duo o olhando. Os mesmos olhos apenas tons diferentes, os cabelos longos um pouco mais cacheados e escuros, mas os traços eram tão parecidos.

-O que ainda quer de nós? – Ele gritou se levantando.

A moça nada falou. Apenas apontou para a cabeça como se essa doesse depois sua mão escorregou para o peito, do lado direito, sobre o coração.

Integro soube na hora que a mulher estava se referindo a Duo. Quando ele era só um bebê ela sempre apertava o coração num carinho de dizer que o amava com aquele gesto.

-O que tem ele? – o pai arregalou os olhos vendo que estava sozinho no escritório. – Precisando de ajuda... – ele saiu apressado.

Sua esposa havia morrido afogada no lado há anos atrás, mas continuava a caminhar pela casa e nessa noite havia falado de Duo e seus olhos haviam pedido que ajudasse o filho. Assim Integro se viu parado atrás da porta daquele quarto. Talvez não entrasse, mas ouviu os gritos de Duo e a voz exaltava de Wufei, ouviu pancadas contra um corpo e gemidos de dor.

Sua mente trabalhou rápida e ele teve um filme de estupro passando por sua cabeça. Ele invadiu o quarto com furor e não teve surpresa ao encontrar um Duo nu abaixo do corpo de Wufei que o beijava com urgência.

Após a entrada de Integro no quarto um silêncio pesou sobre os três. Apenas se olhavam sem atinar o que dizer. Mas foi o mais velho que tomou a palavra.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou.

-Desculpe, senhor. Eu e o Duo estávamos... Ah. Mil perdões. Eu sei que não devíamos, mas... – Wufei começou, mas seria difícil acreditar que estavam namorando, Duo estava ferido e assustado, só podia se tratar de uma violência imunda.

-Seu vermezinho! – Integro levantou a voz. –Eu entrei nesse quarto e te encontro surrando meu filho, o estuprando e você ainda quer me dizer que vocês estavam... – Integro teve que se conter. Fora enganado esse tempo todo pelo chinês, filho de um de seus amigos. Sua vontade era partir para cima daquele rapaz, mas se controlou devido à consideração que tinha pelo pai do rapaz.

-Eu... Não... – o chinês tentou se defender, mas não havia como.

-Silêncio! Saia de cima dele e vista sua roupa. – foi uma ordem.

Duo se encolheu chorando quando se viu livre do peso daquele corpo nojento.

-Vamos, Chang. Conversaremos no meu escritório. – Integro passou os olhos sobre o corpo encolhido do rapaz na cama. Mas nada falou, se retirando ele foi seguido por Wufei deixando Duo trêmulo entregue aos soluços.

* * *

Enquanto isso, nem Zechs nem Heero pareceram ouvir nada. Nem podiam, uma vez que os sons que se deixavam no ar eram seus gemidos roucos, e os barulhos dos corpos suados se chocando com certa violência.

Zechs subia e descia sobre o falo de Yui com toda força que podia, sentia cada músculo interno receber aquele volume e o acomodar, várias vezes, entrando e saindo. Seu próprio falo muito duro dançava espremido entre seus abdomens.

-Zechs... Ohhh... Zechs... – Heero chamava o nome dele. Estavam muito entregues as sensações.

De repente o loiro se arremeteu contra o falo de Yui com toda força que pode soltando um grito que misturava dor e prazer, bem mais prazer. Seu canal ficou rijo compactando o pênis do outro naquele calor gostoso. Juntos. Sempre juntos. Eles gemeram quase num grito. Heero ejaculou dentro de Zechs com muita força quando o loiro os sujava com sua semente quentinha, quando gozara entre seus abdomens.

-Ohhh... Heero...

-Zechs. Zechs. Finalmente eu entendi que te amo. – Heero nunca se imaginou dizendo tal coisa, mas depois de uma trepada como aquela ele estava tão sorridente e solícito como nunca.

-Eu também te amo. – Zechs sorriu e eles se beijaram.

* * *

No outro cômodo a confusão era tensa. Duo estava agora encolhido na cama, tentando esconder o corpo da presença do pai, o menino estava tão envergonhado, completamente humilhado. O silêncio era perturbador, pois ele não sabia como seu pai reagir àquilo.

-Está demitido. – Integro falou frio.

-Como? Ele se ofereceu pra mim e como eu estava muito apaixonado... – Wufei tentava manter sua farsa.

-Suma, antes que chame a polícia. Ao que me conste ninguém que está apaixonado vai surrar o parceiro enquanto esse implorar para não ser estuprado. – Integro falou sério. Aquela situação era terrível demais, nunca imaginou ver seu filho passando por algo daquele tipo.

-Certo. – Chang se retirou. Não tinha muito a fazer ali, estava sujo. Havia errado gradualmente em seus cálculos. Agora todos os planos que tracejara estavam acabados. Ele saiu no corredor. Mas ainda tinha um trunfo nas mãos. Uma vez que estava agora fora da fazenda, não ia permitir que seu rival Heero Yui retomasse os cuidados dos negócios. Ele sorriu cheirando a cueca que roubara de Duo. –Isso vai me ajudar. – comentou sozinho.

Integro suspirou. Estava cansado. Aquilo não tinha fim, estava cercado em um mar de mentiras, mas queria muito por um fim àquilo. Havia tanta mentira, tanta dor.

Ele olhou para o filho com pena. Duo estava encolhido sobre a cama, ainda nu chorando desamparado. Ele ficou a olhá-lo. Os cabelos, a cor da pele, tudo em Duo lembrava Iara, sua falecida esposa.

-Duo. – ele falou. Havia muito tempo que não chamava aquele nome.

Automaticamente o jovem levantou a cabeça encarando o homem parado no centro do quarto. Quis perguntar o que ele queria, porém as palavras lhe faltaram. Ao contrário ele apenas se encolheu calado e envergonhado.

Entre eles manteve-se um desagradável silêncio, daqueles que é capaz de perfurar o estomago de qualquer um.

-Filho. – Integro anunciou finalmente vencido por aquele momento.

-Não sou seu filho. Odeio que tenham pena de mim! – Num estranho e inesperado rompante de dor Duo gritou. –Sai daqui! – ele queria apenas ficar sozinho para chorar suas mágoas.

Integro ficou parado à porta. Será que a distancia que havia entre ele e aquele rapaz era tão grande assim? Se fosse, como não percebeu que se formava uma ponte entre eles?

Duo vendo que aquele homem não sairia dali o olhou com raiva. Talvez uma raiva genuína por ser justo ele a ver sua nudez.

-Espere. Eu... Ele te fez algum mal?

-Você me fez mal! – Duo gritou empurrando o pai. Sem rumo ele correu pelos corredores da casa, derrubava o que via pela frente, sua única prioridade era sumir dali.

Heero estava com Zechs no quarto, porém foi inevitável ouvir os gritos e barulhos de jarros caindo ao chão. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo fora daquele quarto.

-Aonde vai? – Zechs segurou o japonês pelo braço o olhando espantado.

-Ver o que está havendo lá fora. – Heero falou se vestindo.

-Ficou louco. É só Duo e meu pai brigando. – o loiro falou despreocupado. Estava farto daqueles dois, e agora queria apenas esquecer os problemas de sua família complicada.

-Mas o Duo pode estar precisando de ajuda, eu bem sei quanto a mão de seu pai pode ser pesada. – Yui comentou vestindo sua calça jeans, às pressas.

-Heero. Ninguém pode te ver saindo do meu quarto. Meu pai principalmente.

- Zechs se impacientou.

-Será possível que você só pensa em si próprio? Duo pode estar sendo espancado por seu pai e você preocupado com sua aparência.

-O que quer que eu faça? – Zechs deu de ombros.

-Há tempos atrás estava chocado por saber que seu irmão está com uma doença terminal, agora nem liga? – Heero o acusou.

-Não é isso. Eu só quero me preservar. – o jovem na cama falou.

-Você se preserva demais. Já não lhe ocorreu que vai acabar se preservando da própria vida? – Yui o recriminou lhe dando as costas.

-Será que por isso ele ficou com o Duo naquela noite? Será que fazer amor com ele é mais intenso que comigo? – o loiro o olhou com frieza.

-Não se trata disso, Zechs. – Heero respondeu um tanto quando chateado. –Mas você jamais entenderia o que sinto pelo Duo. É puro demais para ser só uma noite de sexo. Ele é meu amigo. – Yui falou.

-Ahhh... Acho que nem mesmo você sabe o que sente por ele. – Zechs comentou triste. Afinal que brilho era aquele que via nos olhos de Yui quando esse falava de Duo? –Eu acho que você gosta dele. – o loiro falou.

-Claro que gosto. Ele é meu amigo. – o japonês se irritou.

-Merda. Yui gosta de Duo! – Zechs derrubou os objetos sobre a mesinha de cabeceira quando Heero havia deixado o quarto.

Quando Yui saiu do quarto a primeira coisa que viu foi o destroço no corredor, a discussão havia sido das piores, muito pálido vinha Integro.

-Ele... Ele fugiu. – Foi tudo que o velho pode dizer. Ele estava mesmo abalado e Heero nunca o havia visto daquele jeito.

-Vou trazê-lo em segurança. – Heero falou firme assumindo uma postura que muito tranqüilizou o patrão, se Heero Yui havia dito que o traria em segurança, então não havia com o que se preocupar.

Yui saiu na varanda. A noite estava caindo e com ela o frio e desaconchego da chuva. Ele se preocupou com Duo, afinal ao que vira do jovem, ele estava descontrolado e nu. Seria bem perigoso um rapaz bonito como aquele perdido sem roupas por aquela fazenda.

Um barulho nos estábulos lhe chamou a atenção. Era Duo. Heero ficou por um tempo parado sob a chuva admirando a imagem.

Num corcel negro estava o lindo garoto completamente nu, e como era excitante o contraste dos pelos úmidos e brilhando do animal negro com a pele delicada e branca de Duo.

-Ele é completamente louco. – um serviçal comentou entrando na casa grande para fugir da chuva.

-Não é não. – Yui falou um tanto quanto impressionado. –Ele é simplesmente autêntico. – comentou correndo para o estábulo. Tinha que ir atrás do belo garoto que a essas alturas ganhava velocidade. – É o cavalo do Zechs. Mas onde o Duo está indo? – Yui pensou forçando seu animal para fora da fazenda.

Dali em diante, sob chuva fria ele perseguiu Duo na estrada de Terra. Duo não ia parar.

Como era estranha aquela situação.

Heero era bem mais ágil, estava acostumado àquela vida no campo, seu corpo era mais vigoroso, ele conduziu suas rédeas com firmeza até finalmente conseguir alcançar o cavalo de Duo o parando.

Estavam tão longe da fazenda. A estradinha de terra estava deserta e a chuva caia forte. Duo se deixou ser removido do lombo do animal sem esboçar nenhuma reação, estava esgotado demais.

Heero nada falou ao ver o menino que se entregara facilmente a seus braços. Duo na vez que transaram havia dominado aquela situação, mas agora, era somente um pequeno e amedrontado menino. Heero o abraçou com conforto sentindo que o copo gélido e úmido tremia de frio.

Yui abraçou Duo e deixando o cavalo negro de Zechs na estradinha ele conduziu seu animal para uma pequena casa que havia ali perto, era uma tapera que serviu como casa para uns empregados da fazenda, que agora estava vazia.

Quando finalmente chegaram Duo se deixou tombar por sobre uma cama velha de palha, ele estava tremendo de frio. Finalmente pareceu recobrar a sanidade se encolhendo.

-Heero. – ele gemeu olhando para o rapaz moreno. –Sinto muito por tudo isso. – completou protegendo seu corpo nu e finalmente se dando conta da bobagem que fizera.

-Tudo bem. – Heero respondeu rápido. A ele não interessava nesse momento os motivos que levaram o menino a tomar tal atitude. Yui não o ia julgar, não naquele momento que o via tão frágil.

-Eu não devia ter saído daquele jeito. Ahhh... – Duo estava mesmo abalado. –Meu pai... O Zechs! – Duo o olhou culpado. –Você estava com ele, né? Como me sinto um idiota por separar dele. – Duo comentou.

-Bobagem. Não faça isso como você. – Heero se viu falando. –Tem sido muito bom ficar próximo a você. As coisas parecem ser mais fáceis ao seu lado. – Yui comentou abraçando o jovem trêmulo lhe passando um pouco de seu calor e sua amizade.

Duo aceitou aquele abraço, afinal via em Heero sua única salvação naquele momento.

Heero nem soube o que lhe deu. Ver um jovem tão bonito e tão sofrido daquele jeito, ele foi aproximando seu rosto do de Duo. Foi meio que involuntário demais. Logo estavam se beijando de forma doce e sincera.

Duo se assustou com a atitude, sabia que Yui e Zechs estavam tendo alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu se manter fiel ao sentimento fraternal e acabara se deixando embalar por aquele beijo. Ele aceitou aquele contato se deitando na cama com Heero ainda o beijando.

Naquela noite chuvosa. Escondidos sob as telhas da velha cabana eles se tocaram. Heero se livrou das roupas ensopadas abraçando Duo com seu corpo maior, estavam excitados, mas havia uma sensação calorosa de amizade e carinho que nenhum dos dois experimentara igual na vida.

Duo foi o único a ser tomado naquela noite, mas foi tudo bem delicado, suave. Yui o beijava sugando a pele gostosa e úmida, fazendo sua língua tocar onde alcançava sentindo o gosto do rapaz. Seus braços fortes apertaram aquele corpo menor, como se fosse de sua posse.

-Ahh... – Duo gemeu sentindo seu peito doer. Queria esquecer nos braços de Yui toda a angústia que estava sentindo. – Heero, pelo amor de Deus. Eu preciso remover essa dor toda de dentro de mim... Por favor. – Duo pediu quando estava naquele abraço protetor.

Yui não respondeu, apenas encheu a nuca e costas do menino de beijos suaves.

Aqueles beijos e afagos tiveram uma força de fazer o mais novo relaxar, e meio que esquecido dos dramas familiares, ele foi sendo manipulado pelo serviçal que com as mãos grandes lhe abria as pernas. Os dois estavam deitados de lado na cama com Duo gemendo sob os beijos molhados de Heero.

Carinhos tão delicados e preocupados. As pernas de Duo foram sendo abertas e Heero gemeu baixo se enterrando lentamente dentro dele.

-Ahhh... – com um gemido tímido Duo aceitou todo o volume de Heero em si.

Amaram-se daquela forma nessa noite. Sob torrentes de beijos molhados e carinhosos eles amanheceram o dia.

* * *

Na fazenda Zechs não havia pregado os olhos. Estava muito preocupado com Duo, descobrira que o irmão estava doente, um dia antes, agora descobria por seu que ele havia sumido na noite chuvosa e Heero havia ido atrás dele, mas também lhe incomodava o fato de Yui ter lhe deixado sozinho no quarto para ir atrás de Duo na chuva.

-E porque Duo fugiu? – Zechs estava sentado à mesa de frente para o pai.

-Brigamos mais uma vez. Ele falou um monte de coisas desagradáveis e fugiu... – o pai informou preocupado.

-Mas... Heero foi atrás dele... Qual o motivo da briga dessa vez? – o loiro insistiu.

-Chega, Zechs. Eu estou preocupado com se irmão. – Integro falou desistindo do café da manhã, afinal não tinha a mínima fome.

-Estranho. Antes nem queria saber dele. – o filho insistiu.

-As coisas mudam, filho. – o homem se levantou da mesa deixando Zechs para trás.

-Droga. Talvez esteja mesmo sendo um idiota pensando só em mim. Coitado do Duo... – Zechs falou sozinho. Ele olhou para a janela, o dia surgia por trás da neblina. –Meu irmão precisa tanto de carinho nesse momento... eu preciso saber os verdadeiros motivos de toda essa confusão dentro dessa casa. – ele comentou consigo mesmo se levantado e indo atrás do pai.

Para sua surpresa Integro estava no quarto de Duo olhando para a cama desarrumada do filho mais jovem.

-O que aconteceu de verdade ontem, pai? – ele perguntou.

-Filho. Eu... Nada demais... – Integro assegurou se voltando para o jovem loiro parado à porta.

-Chega de evasivas, pai. O que afinal está escondendo? O pobre do Duo está doente, eu já sei de tudo. – Zechs falou.

-Eu nunca comentei nada... Porque...

-Estava muito radiante por saber que seu maior inimigo ia sair de sua vida, não é? – Zechs acusou. –Como pode? Ele é seu filho... – o loiro o estava acusando da doença que sentenciava o irmão mais novo.

-Eu o amo também! – Integro gritou. – Eu nunca disse nada porque... Nunca soube como agir perante essa maldita doença! – Ele gritava agora visivelmente emocionado. –Quando o médico me disse foi logo falando que não adiantava tentar, que era fatal... Eu havia passado por um verdadeiro inferno com a sua mãe, havia brigado com seu irmão e o mandando embora da minha vida. –Integro estava alterado. – Tem noção do que foi saber que ele ia morrer? Quando eu mesmo havia gritado na cara dele que queria muito que ele morresse? – Agora o pai estava chorando.

Zechs apenas avaliou a situação. –Eu... Imagino que tenha sido uma sensação de culpa muito grande. – ele comentou triste.

-Carrego essa maldita culpa até hoje. Ela me silencia enquanto aos poucos esmaga tudo aqui por dentro. – Chorando Integro apartou o peito com ansiedade. Seus olhos esbugalhados mostravam a agonia que se passava consigo nesse momento.

A vida daquela família havia sido uma sucessão de erros mirabolantes. Uma arena de dor e culpa.

-Eu e sua mãe havíamos cometido todos os erros possíveis e imagináveis, todos vocês pagaram por isso... Era para tudo acabar com a morte dela, mas eu errei novamente renegando o Duo e escondendo a verdade e por isso ela morreu e nunca se foi definitivamente... – Integro falou sentando-se na cama macia de Duo.

-Que bom que chegamos até esse ponto. Eu quero saber que verdade é essa que você esconde. É sobre Duo, não é? – Zechs se aproximou. –Quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu no dia que minha mãe morreu... Eu não estava em casa, estava com o vovô, mas eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu naquela noite. Uma coisa da qual nem você, nem Heero ou Duo voltaram a comentar, mas que quero saber. – Zechs o olhou e seus olhos exigiam a verdade.

-Ela se afogou no lago...

-Mentira! Ela se matou e que quero saber o verdadeiro motivo. – Zechs gritou. Estava farto, era hora de saber a verdade.

-A única coisa que posso dizer é que a morte dela foi a melhor solução. – Integro falou.

-Porque tanto ódio? – o loiro ainda insistiu.

-Não para as coisas terem acontecido dessa forma. Depois que ela morreu, tempos depois eu quis trazer o Duo de volta, quis vê-lo como um filho... Mas nunca consegui.

-Meu Deus. Então é isso? Duo não é seu filho? – Zechs levou as mãos à boca. Estava muito impressionado. –Por isso o odeia tanto?

-Eu estava disposto a consertar meu erro com ele. Mas quando ia trazê-lo de volta eu soube da doença... – ele se calou. –Ontem à noite eu vi finalmente o que consegui com tudo isso. Destruir muitas vidas. A de Iara, e as nossas... Ontem ver o Duo sendo humilhado por Wufei... Eu vi o quanto errei. – ele falou finalmente.

-O que Wufei fez ao Duo?

-Se eu não chegasse ele teria o violentado aqui, nesse quarto. – Integro informou. Ele havia contato a Zechs uma parte da história, talvez a mais fácil de explicar, porém ainda lhe faltava dizer como sua mãe era, contar que não era seu pai e que muito menos sabia quem era esse homem, e o pior de tudo, contar que Heero era seu único filho legitimo. Talvez devesse pensar numa melhor forma para fazê-lo e não seria dessa vez ainda.

**

* * *

**

No casebre abandonado Duo acordou. Estava cansado e com o corpo amolecido.

-_Como fui louco em sair daquele jeito._ – Duo passou a mão pelos cabelos soltos. Estava com bastante dor de cabeça. –_Podia ter pegado uma pneumonia... Saí completamente nu... Por causa daquele..._ – ele finalmente se lembrava dos toques imundos sobre sua pele.

Sentando-se na cama Duo olhou para Heero dormindo ao seu lado e seu coração se aliviou. Eles haviam feito amor, era amor pra valer.

Quando era só um garotinho via Heero com uma admiração de quem via um super-herói. Com o tempo e a distância aquilo fora se tornando em um sentimento que Duo nunca soubera ao certo o que era, quando retornara à fazenda e vira aquele homem enorme e belo, havia sido tomado por um desejo imenso, porém agora. Ao acordar ao lado dele via que era bem mais que desejo. Talvez... Já não pudesse mais ficar sem aquele homem.

Finalmente em toda a sua vida estava feliz, sem restrição podia-se se chamar de uma pessoa feliz, mas seu sorriso foi morrendo, esfriando de seus lábios, o pensamento que aquilo estava com os dias contados logo veio como uma onda fria. Estava condenado à morte. Assim as lágrimas encheram seus olhos de forma dolorosa.

Foi assim que Heero acordara e vira Duo. Parecia um anjo, nu com aqueles cabelos lisos soltos em torno do corpo, mas os olhos violetas estavam tristes.

-Duo. – Heero se levantou o abraçando por trás. – O que foi? – o coração de Yui estava sendo comprimido. –Não gosto de te ver assim... – ele falou deixando alguns beijos no ombro do rapaz.

-É tudo Heero. Meu pai me odeia... E eu vou morrer. – Duo gemeu. Odiava se sentir inseguro e frágil dessa forma, mas não estava suportando aquela carga.

-Tudo bem. É natural você se sentir assim. Você agüenta muita coisa calado, é normal estar assim... – Heero falou baixo e terno.

-Droga, Yui! Eu me sinto assim porque vou morrer! – Duo gritou chorando se separando daquele abraço. –Olhe pra mim! Eu vou morrer! – Ele chorou. –Nossa noite foi perfeita, apesar de tudo, mas é só para noitadas que eu sirvo. Eu estou morrendo... Não existe futuro para mim! – se calou quando sentira que estava tendo uma crise nervosa e tudo que menos queria era Heero o vendo como louco descontrolado.

-Não é verdade. – Yui o surpreendeu quando tomou a mão macia e menor de Duo entre as suas. –Você é lindo. Divertido, generoso... É a melhor pessoa que já vi na vida. E você não me parece com alguém que esta à beira da morte.

Um silêncio chato pairou entre eles. Heero manteve a mão de Duo entre as suas, seus dedos entrelaçado como dois companheiros em uma jornada difícil.

-O doutor falou sobre um especialista para essa doença, na capital.

-Não. – Duo o cortou tentando remover a mão da de Heero, mas o outro o manteve seguro.

-Duo. – Heero ia começar.

-Não. – Mas Duo o cortou sentindo uma onda de medo crescer em seu estômago.

-Duo. – Yui não ia desistir, por isso o chamou com mais vigor.

-Não. Não... Não... – Agora o medo que Duo sentia era incrível.

-Duoo! – Heero gritou o segurando pelos ombros fazendo seus olhos se encararem. –Vamos tentar. Por favor, tente! – a verdade e força que havia naqueles olhos azul turquesa, era como se dali surgisse uma força impressionante que queria colocar Duo de volta na estrada da vida...

-Eu já procurei tantos...- o rapaz de longos cabelos tentou fugir daquela conversa. Era sofrido quando alimentava alguma esperança e depois sabia que era tufo em vão. Era muito doloroso isso.

-Só mais esse. – ele pediu sem nunca quebrar o contato com os olhos violetas.

-Eu... Tenho medo.

-Então faremos uma coisa. Eu estarei com você. E nunca vou deixar de segurar sua mão assim, mesmo quando acontecer coisas ruins. Mesmo que o médico diga que não há mais chances você não vai ter medo porque eu vou estar assim, segurando sua mão. – Yui falou agora apertando os dedos de Duo entre os seus.

-Heero... Se não tiver mais jeito, mas que quero te dizer que de qualquer forma. – Duo sentia a emoção tomar seu corpo. –Você salvou minha vida. Porque não importa o quanto vivemos e sim como vivemos... E por sua causa eu vivi o melhor momento da minha vida. – ele falou deixando que uma lágrima escorresse.

-Obrigado por se permitir mais essa chance, Duo. – Heero sorriu.

-Heero. Eu amo você. – o mais jovem sabia que não devia dizer tal coisa, mas seu coração quis muito revelar aquilo e assim ele disse abraçando o japonês com força.

* * *

Hina


End file.
